


The Hidden Truth

by OCQueen96



Series: Beautiful Lies [1]
Category: Akatsuki - Fandom, DeidaraxOC - Fandom, HidanxOC, ItachixOC - Fandom, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OCQueen96/pseuds/OCQueen96
Summary: Itachi Uchiha died a man with many secrets. He never told anyone the truth about the destruction of the Uchiha clan or about his true loyalties. However, what people don't know is that Itachi had another secret; a secret that gave the last few years of his life happiness. When Itachi's widow leaves Tsunade a copy of their personal home videos, it doesn't stay a secret for long.{I am in the process of editing this story. I will post the chapters as I edit them}





	1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All I own are my OC's._

* * *

**Chapter One**

_I've been looking for a way to bring you back to life,_

_And if I could find a way, then I would bring you back tonight._

_I'd make you look, I'd make you lie, I'd take the coldness from your eyes,_

_But you told me, if you love me, let it die._

_~Let It Die by Starset_

* * *

Nobody noticed the woman walking the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village that day. The civilians, the ninja, not even the anbu black ops paid her any attention. This is mostly because the woman appeared so completely ordinary that giving her more than a second glance would be considered a waste of time. She had plain coffee brown hair that fell in soft curls all the way down to her lower back, eyes a regular shade of light brown, and a frame that was neither too big nor too small. Nothing at all stuck out about her. The only thing that made her seem out of the ordinary was the size of her stomach.

When first looking at her she simply appeared as though she'd gone too heavy on the sweets and bowls of pasta. If one took the time to observe her more closely, however, it became fairly obvious that she was with child. Of course, even then it wasn't too obvious. She was only about four to five months along, her pregnancy still easy enough to hide with baggy clothing. Sure her young face around the age of twenty or twenty-one definitely caught some people's attention if they noticed her stomach, but this lead to nothing more than a scowl or a surprised expression before they went back to their business. It is because of this that nobody was able to foresee what this young woman would do on this very same night.

"Hurry! We can't let her escape!"

It is well after midnight, the full moon hanging high over Konoha. Besides the few drunkards and gamblers that hang around the occasional tavern, most civilians are asleep inside their homes. In a way the small duo of anbu black ops is thankful for this. Had it been the height of the afternoon when the town is at its busiest the Leaf Village could very well be in full-fledged panic mode at the moment. After all, it isn't every day that a seemingly ordinary person breaks into the Hokage's office almost completely unnoticed. Even rarer is the idea that this person would harm nothing and take nothing. Of course, even if she didn't seem to do anything, the anbu aren't about to let the assailant escape. Not a chance.

The two masked men jump from roof to roof and weave their way through dark alleyways, all in pursuit of a woman wearing a black hooded cloak and holding her stomach protectively. Normally they wouldn't be able to identify the gender of a person wearing such a garment but at some point during the chase her hood came down, revealing her feminine features. Even though they've only been in pursuit of this woman for less than ten minutes this chase has not been an easy one. After using paper bombs, creating tall earth style barriers, and even going as far as attempting genjutsu this woman is somehow still on the run. Somehow she has been able to overcome every obstacle they throw at her, suggesting that she isn't as delicate as she appears.

The three of them are currently jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the female wrapping both arms around her stomach as if protecting it is her life. At this point they're nearing the edge of the village which means they'll also be nearing a large gap in between the trees and the buildings. Even with the masks covering their faces, the two anbu can't help but smile knowingly. They're on the last rooftop at this very moment, leaving the woman very little room left to run. She may be daring, but she wouldn't dare jump off of a rooftop at this point. With no buildings or shadows to hide in, she's practically done for. When they see her stop abruptly at the roof's edge, they both know that they've guessed right.

"Just give up and come with us. It's no use trying to run," says one of the anbu men.

"Come here nice and easy," supports the other. "We promise not to hurt you."

Standing rigidly, the woman turns to face them for the first time since the start of their chase. To their surprise she doesn't appear dangerous, threatening, or anything at all beyond ordinary. Her brown curls are hanging askew from all of the running and her brown eyes hold not a single pleasant emotion. All they can see in her eyes are fear, adrenaline, and desperation. The whole time her arms never once leave her stomach. Of course, with the thickness of her black cloak, they haven't the slightest idea why this is. Their only focus is on how she takes a single step forward, as if ready to turn herself over to them. It is because of this that they never expect what she does next.

Instead of taking another step in their direction she gives them one last intense look of desperation. It is only then that she does it. The woman takes one large step backwards off of the roof, removing her hands from her stomach in order to make hand signs. The men rush over to the roof's edge at this point, terrified that the woman is about to commit suicide.

"No!" one shouts out frantically.

However, the sound of an explosion or a body meeting the rocky pavement never meets their ears. The only thing their senses conceive is a whooshing sound and a flash of bright white light, the young lady disappearing in a single instant. One moment she's there and the next she's gone, leaving the two anbu black ops in complete shock. However, the only thing that surprises them more is a small piece of paper that lies where the woman previously stood. On the paper are a few short sentences written out in flawlessly clean handwriting. Even from a mile away it's very clear that this piece of paper isn't any type of weapon or paper bomb. It is because of this that one of them kneels down and picks it up. Furrowing his brow under the animal mask, he reads the writing aloud:

_"Forgive me. I cannot stay in the Hidden Leaf Village. What needed to be done is done, so now I must go."_

* * *

Several hours have passed since the dark haired woman's escape. In that time the anbu black ops along with many ninja searched all of Konoha and much of the forest outside the village. Unfortunately not a trace of the woman was found. It is currently around five thirty in the morning, the stars in the sky beginning to fade slightly. Lady Tsunade sits in the very same office that was very recently broken into, her painted finger nails tapping on the wooden surface of her desk. Brown eyes narrowed, she glares at those who stand before her.

"How did this happen?! Why didn't someone inform me that my office was broken into sooner?!"

Several people stand in the Hokage's office at the moment, reaping the havoc of her intense glare. These people would be Shizune, Kakashi Hatake, and several anbu black ops. Unsurprisingly, Shizune is the first to respond to that question.

"We were hoping to take care of the situation ourselves before informing you, Lady Tsunade. It was reported that whoever broke into your office was a young woman without a ninja headband, and that she didn't seem to touch anything. We originally thought that we would be able to detain her."

Leaning back in her chair, Tsunade crosses her arms over her chest before looking at them sternly. "Well, if that's the case, then it looks like you've underestimated this woman. Not even the anbu black ops were able to track her down after she seemingly vanished into thin air. Whatever her jutsu is, it must be good."

"Believe me. It's  _very_  impressive," confirms one of the anbu men. "It makes me wonder if this girl is somehow involved with the Akatsuki."

The others in the room turn in the man's direction, eying him skeptically yet curiously.

"I'm not too sure about that," Kakashi debates sounding doubtful. "They've suffered a lot of loses recently. First Sasori of the Red Sand was killed, then Hidan, Kakuzu, and Deidara, and now Itachi at the hands of Sasuke. Call me skeptical, but it seems like the Akatsuki would take time to recuperate before making any kind of strike at the Hidden Leaf Village."

Tsunade nods as she considers the copy ninja's words. "You make a good point, Kakashi. I give you that. Of course, it still leaves the question as to who she was and why she broke into my office."

Not a moment of silence passes once the Hokage goes quiet. Another anbu black op, this time a woman, speaks out determinedly.

"Don't worry, Lady Tsunade. We'll get started on pinpointing possible candidates for the assailant right away. We have all the information we need to start working."

She replies with a stiff nod before gesturing to the door with her wrist. "Very well. In that case, you're free to go. I think we've done all we can do here for tonight, anyhow."

The anbu black ops give respectful bows and appropriate farewells before exiting. Once they're gone it's just Shizune, Kakashi, and the fifth Hokage. Based on his posture it's apparent that the copy ninja wants to say something else, but the chance never comes. Instead loud footsteps echo through the hallway just outside the door. Less than three seconds later it comes swinging opened, the hyperactive jinjurichi and Tsunade's pink-haired student rushing inside looking panicked.

"Grandma Tsunade, is it true?!" Naruto exclaims.

Sakura finishes in his place. "Did someone really break into your office?!"

Instead of the blonde-haired woman answering, Kakashi responds to them.

"Yes, it's true. Someone broke into her office a few hours ago," he confirms. Then he adds, "Although, they didn't seem to damage anything, nothing was stolen, and the assailant escaped. So I don't think there's anything we can really do about it at the moment."

Sakura and Naruto stand firmly in place while staring at him blankly. Of course, a minute later, the boy in orange begins immediately protesting.

"Aw, come on! You can't actually mean that! Someone  ** _broke in_**  to Granny Tsunade's office! They wouldn't go through the trouble of sneaking into the village and getting past the anbu black ops just for the heck of it!"

Tsunade scowls at the boy, appearing very annoyed at his early morning shouting. Opening her mouth, she snaps something back at him. Most likely something meant to get him to be quiet. As the two argue back and forth Sakura, Shizune, and Kakashi say nothing, deciding to let the argument run its course. It's too early in the morning for them to try and break anything up. Meanwhile, while the blonde boy and the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village shout at one another, it is Sakura who sees something out of the corner of her eye.

It isn't anything much. In all honesty, what she sees is so small and insignificant that anyone could miss it easily. Yet, still she sees it. Off in the far corner of the room coming from behind a plant is a small metallic sparkle. Sakura arches a brow, curious as to what it might be. The intent expression on her face doesn't go unnoticed, because that is when Kakashi speaks to her.

"Sakura," he asks. "What are you looking at?"

She replies without returning his gaze, eyes locked on the metallic shine coming from that one corner. "I'm not sure. I just got to looking around the room and noticed something. It looks like there's something behind that plant over there."

It is only once she speaks that the noise from the jinjurichi and the Hokage stops. Suddenly all eyes shoot in that direction. Certainly enough, all of them manage to spot it now that someone finally mentioned it. Naruto, of course, does more than just spot it. He walks in the plant's direction, prepared to look at whatever it is that's hiding.

"Naruto, be careful!" warns Sakura. "We have no idea what it is!"

"Yeah, but we have to find out somehow. Don't we?" he points out simply.

Before anyone else can protest Naruto bends down and feels around the plant carefully, a curious expression on his face. Several seconds later his curious expression morphs into a confused one and he pauses in his movements, apparently having found the foreign object.

"What is it, Naruto? Did you find something?" asks Tsunade.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's anything important," replies the boy as he stands to his full height. In his hand is a small plastic case containing a shiny disk. "All I found was some random DVD."

Eyes widening, the four exchange glances before rushing in Naruto's direction. Everyone looks undeniably flabbergasted. As soon as they get to talking and Naruto catches on he is just as stunned as the rest of them.

"A DVD?" Shizune says. "Lady Tsunade, I don't recognize this at all. Not to mention that neither of us has been anywhere near that corner for months. I don't think anyone would have had a chance to drop anything back there; especially not recently."

His single brow arched in surprise, Kakashi asks, "You don't think that someone broke in to leave something rather than take something?"

"Well, it would certainly make sense," says Tsunade to Kakashi and Shizune alike. "Nothing's missing and nothing has been destroyed, so someone might have come here for that exact reason."

Several long minutes pass them by, feeling more like hours. Each pair of eyes is on the simple unmarked DVD, all of them wondering what to do now that they've discovered it. At long last it is Naruto who makes the obvious suggestion.

"So are we going to watch it or what? I don't think staring at it is going to help us find anything out about it."

Gaping at Naruto like he's ludicrous, Shizune starts to protest. "We can't watch this! An enemy of the Leaf Village could use it to put us under some kind of genjutsu!"

Shizune looks to Tsunade for support, but unfortunately she doesn't get any. The fifth Hokage is already at her desk digging for something in one of her bottom drawers. Less than an instant is what it takes for Tsunade to produce a medium-sized portable DVD player. Based on the little green light that blinks when she turns it on, the device is completely charged.

"Naruto," she says, "bring me the DVD."

A beaming smile spreads across his face as he rushes across the room to stand beside her. "Here it is, Granny Tsunade!"

Opening her mouth partway, Shizune looks as though she's about to protest once more. Not only she, but Sakura and Kakashi appear skeptical as well. Of course, their skepticism doesn't last for long. The moment the DVD is in the player all of them walk over and huddle around the screen. Surprisingly there isn't any type of strange patterns or noises that would suggest genjutsu. The only thing on the screen is the face of a young woman. It's a very ordinary woman with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. In her lap is a little girl with long straight black hair and onyx eyes wearing a bright, happy, grin. The child can't be any older than four years old. At this point one of the Leaf ninjas would have spoken by now, but none of them do. They're too busy being shocked by what the young woman says. After all, based on the word of the anbu black ops, it appears to be the same young woman that snuck inside Lady Tsunade's office.

"Lady Tsunade, I'm sorry that I had to break into your office to get this DVD to you, but I couldn't think of any other way to do it. This DVD was meant just for you. Not for the anbu black ops. Not for the village elders. For you and you alone. There's a lot to tell you. So much that it might make your head spin. So, instead of jumping into it head first, let me start off with our names. That alone should tell you a lot.

"My name is Kazumi Uchiha. I'm not an Uchiha by birth, but my marriage. I was Itachi's wife. This little girl is our daughter, Miki."


	2. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own Miki and Kazumi._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Tsunade pauses the DVD the moment Kazumi speaks her daughter's name. Not because she no longer wants to watch it, but because she wants to hear what the others think. The moment she pauses it thoughts start pouring in. Specifically, the thoughts come from the room's skeptics.

"Okay, there's no way that this lady's for real! No woman would ever marry Itachi Uchiha!" the jinjurichi exclaims loudly.

"I'm sorry, Lady Tsunade, but I have to agree with Naruto," supports Shizune. "Itachi was only twenty-one when he died, and that was just a couple weeks ago. He was far too young to have a wife, let alone to produce another Uchiha. I'm not sure what this woman is trying to do, but whatever it is it must be a hoax."

Eyes narrowed curiously, Sakura goes up to Tsunade's desk and pulls the portable DVD player closer. A few seconds is all it takes for her to disagree. Pointing to the little girl, she speaks out.

"I'm not sure if that's true," says the pink-haired girl. "Just look at Miki. It's been a while since I've seen Sasuke or Itachi, but I remember what they look like. This little girl looks exactly like them."

Kakashi walks up behind Sakura and peers at the screen over her shoulder. "I have to say I'm on Sakura's side, here," says the copy ninja. "I don't know if this woman, Kazumi, was actually Itachi's wife or if that is really her daughter, but Miki definitely has the features of an Uchiha."

A short moment of silence passes before Shizune speaks again. "Lady Tsunade, what do you think we should do? Do you want to dispose of the DVD now, or do you want to turn it over the elders?"

"I will do neither," replies the Lady Hokage after a moment of hesitation. "Press  _'play'_ , Sakura."

Again, nobody speaks. The moment the video is off of pause all eyes return to the screen. Only a minute or so after continuing to watch it already gets more difficult to believe that this woman wasn't married to Itachi. Not just because of what she says, but because of what she shows them. Eyes glued to the screen, they each listen as Kazumi speaks.

"…When Itachi died several days ago I didn't plan on telling anyone about our marriage, about Miki, or about what he was actually like. Itachi knew from the moment we met that our time together would be short, and it was his dying wish that I not inform anyone of his true self. As soon as I figured out that Sasuke killed him I tried to make myself respect his wishes, but…I just couldn't. Letting everyone believe that man I loved, married, and had a child with was some insane murderer and an evil Akatsuki member…it isn't right. As the Hokage, you have the right to know about Itachi's true self, Lady Tsunade."

Kazumi hesitates momentarily, brown eyes turning deep and sad and nostalgic. If they didn't know any better, they would say that it looks like she's trying to hold back tears. Clearing her throat, the young lady continues.

"If I was there in person I would simply tell you what he was like. But I'm not there in person, and even if I was, I doubt you would believe me. So instead I'm going to show you what Itachi was like. In the years after we met, from the time Itachi was fifteen to twenty-one years old, we made home videos. Some were filmed by me, others were made by Itachi himself, and there were even some things that his partner Kisame recorded. What you're about to see is our whole lives up until a day or so before Itachi's death, starting with the footage I recorded. There are only two copies of this footage in existence. You have one copy and I have the other, so consider yourself lucky to have this."

Suddenly, Kazumi's daughter interrupts. "Are we going to show them the daddy videos, mommy?" she asks with a bright grin.

Smiling kindly at the child, she says, "Yes, doll, we're going to show them the daddy videos. Right now, actually."

Onyx eyes brightening, Miki claps. "Yay! We're showing them the daddy videos! Itachi is my daddy!" Turning to face her mother, she asks, "Mommy, when is daddy coming back? I want him to see them too."

In that moment, listening to her daughter's question, something in Kazumi's composure breaks. Shutting her eyes tightly against tears, she whispers hurriedly, "Here is the first set of videos, Lady Tsunade. I hope you watch them."

With that the faces of Kazumi and Miki instantly cut to blackness. Sakura is about ready to press  _"pause"_  again, probably to ask Tsunade if they're actually going to watch the private home videos of a deceased Akatsuki member. However, one look from the woman is enough to know that she wants to let the video play through. With that the people in the room watch as rocky walls, bright artificial lighting, and the back of a large gray sofa comes across the screen. Along with that comes the sound of soft footsteps and giggles. The giggles are feminine, making it very apparent that they belong to Kazumi. Based on the angle of the camera and how far away she is from the sofa, she seems to be looking at some sort of large main room from a narrow hallway.

Releasing another string of giggles, Kazumi rotates the camera. First a rocky wall with a light switch shows, then a long endless corridor, after that there's a tall ceiling with rocky spikes hanging down, and finally it gets to Kazumi's face. The instant her face shows they can't help but be surprised. Her face, which looked to be about twenty or twenty-one when she introduced herself and her daughter, now appears to be about fourteen. This is all it takes to show how long she has known Itachi for. If she was really around fourteen when they met, and Itachi knew that their time would be short just like she said in the beginning of the video, it would only make sense that they might have a four-year-old daughter by now.

Shizune, Tsunade, and Kakashi are thinking this as well as the two teens, but none of them says these things aloud. Instead they listen to Kazumi's much younger voice, which sounds very amused. Her deep brown eyes shine with amusement as well, as if she's about to pull some kind of fantastic prank.

"Okay, I know I was hesitant about moving into the hideout at first, but now I'm really glad I did! Since moving in here, I have learned SO much about my boyfriend!" Young Kazumi whispers while snickering. "By the way, Itachi, I'm sorry. I know you hate it when I do this, but I have to do it one more time so I can capture it on film. Your reaction is always so hilarious that future generations need to see!" Pausing, she turns the camera around so it is once again facing the back of the couch. The moment it's situated she whispers cheerfully, "Alright, I'm going into stealth mode!"

That being said, the girl lowers herself to the ground and begins moving in the direction of the couch. Whether she's crouched down or crawling nobody is sure, but the fact that she's trying to be sneaky is very apparent. Of course, the moment she starts humming a dramatic tune to herself, all types of stealth fly out the window. At one point the camera turns at an odd three-hundred and sixty degree angle, suggesting that she tried to do a somersault of some sort. When the noise of skin slapping against stone and an " ** _ouch!_** " are heard it is known that this is exactly what Kazumi had attempted.

"Ah! Sweet Jashin! That is the last time I try doing the spy roll!" the girl whisper-shouts in agony. "The Akatsuki really needs to invest some money into getting their hideouts carpeted!"

A moment after regaining her bearings Kazumi goes back to humming her dramatic tune and continues onward. The whole time the adults stare at the screen with brows raised in confusion at this girl's lightheartedness. Sakura and Naruto, while they still appear confused at how cheerful this girl is acting, seem a bit amused by it as well. Once Kazumi reaches the sofa their amusement only grows. Nobody's sure about what this girl's goal is, but it will most likely be very interesting nonetheless.

By now Kazumi has reached the couch and is crouching down behind it. Getting down lower still, she crawls around to the sofa's other end. Getting up on her knees just enough to look over the couch arm, the girl points the camera at Itachi. Like Kazumi he is much younger here, probably about fifteen years old. Not only that, but unlike the times they've seen him in person, the Uchiha is sleeping and appears very peaceful. Based on his girlfriend's amused giggle, his sleep probably isn't going to be peaceful for much longer. Then again, it might not matter. With his messed up hair and wrinkled Akatsuki cloak it looks like he's already slept for a while at this point, anyway.

Releasing another soft giggle, Kazumi reaches a free hand over the couch arm toward Itachi's feet. She reaches extremely slowly, probably because she's afraid of waking him. At this point her actions don't make too much sense to the people watching. After all of the whispering, giggling, and humming of spy music, why start taking precautions now? A moment or two passes and Kazumi's hand is about ready to make contact with the bottom of Itachi's right foot. That, however, is when her plan falls apart completely.

"Kazumi, what are you doing?"

The girl shoots straight up at the sound of her boyfriend's voice with a loud " ** _EEP!_** " nearly losing her grip on the camera in the process. After a second or two she manages to straighten it and points it directly at Itachi's face. He speaks again. Only this time, most likely due to the stillness of the camera, they are able to see that he addresses her without opening his eyes as if he's still trying to doze.

"You didn't come out here to attempt another sneak attack, did you?" asks Itachi with a small, microscopic, smirk. "I already told you that sneak attacks don't work if you're humming action music to yourself and laughing. The racket you made with the spy roll didn't help you either."

"Hey don't knock my music or the spy roll. They help set the mood," Kazumi replies brightly.

His microscopic smile growing slightly larger, Itachi turns over onto his side and motions for her to go away. The whole time his eyes are still closed. "It should be clear at this point that your plan has failed. Now why don't you go re-strategize so I can rest? Kisame and I have to leave on a mission in a few hours."

"Okay, Itachi. Don't break out your sharingan. I'm leaving. But first…" Kazumi trails off.

Raising his head slightly, the Uchiha inquires, "First, what?"

The girl shoots her hand out rapidly, running her fingers across the bottom of Itachi's right foot. To everybody's surprise he jumps straight up while releasing the shrillest, girliest scream ever to be heard from a human male. Once he's up Kazumi touches his other foot, earning another shriek. By now Itachi's eyes are wide open with surprise, Kazumi releasing echoing guffaws the whole time.

Turning the camera back to herself, she says teasingly, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the great and powerful Itachi Uchiha! He is the Akatsuki member with the most sensitive feet and the world's girliest scream!"

Though Itachi's face can't be seen, it is apparent that he must be giving his girlfriend the death glare by the irritation heard in his voice. "Kazumi, turn off the camera, and turn it off now!"

She turns the device at an awkward angle so that it's facing an area between the ground and the couch arm. Meanwhile she replies, "Fine, Itachi. Don't be such a spoiled sport. I'm turning it off."

With that the screen goes black and Sakura pauses. Everyone else in the room looks surprised at what they just viewed. All except for Naruto who is busy releasing small chortles.

"I don't know what they rest of you are thinking, but I don't think that lady's too bad. Up until now I had no idea Itachi's feet were ticklish!" says Naruto with a chuckle.

Putting a finger to her chin a considering fashion, Sakura turns to the Hokage. "Are you sure we should be watching this, Lady Tsunade? Even if Kazumi isn't using the video to trap us in a genjutsu, I still don't feel like we should watch this. It feels…wrong."

"You mean it feels like we're watching a part of their private lives that wasn't meant for our eyes?" Kakashi puts in. "I get what you're saying. It feels like that to me, too."

Crossing her arms across her chest, Tsunade looks to them. "I understand where both of you are coming from. By watching these videos it almost feels like we're eavesdropping. Even so, I'd still like to keep watching them. Itachi's widow didn't break into my office and leave them here for nothing."

The five of them didn't realize it, but the video left behind truly is incredibly distracting. So focused were all of them on Kazumi and that one clip they watched that they never even noticed the three new people that entered the room. By the time any of them do notice it's already too late, because the small trio has heard a great amount of the conversation. Of course, in a way, they each feel lucky. The people who entered the room aren't anybody too bad.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji all stand there gaping at them with big eyes. When one of them does speak it is none other than the shadow-possession user.

"Itachi's widow? Videos? What the heck is going on in here?" he asks wide-eyed with shock.

"It's simple," replies Kakashi. "It was Itachi's wife that broke into Lady Tsunade's office last night. Only, it appears that she didn't break in to take anything. In fact, she actually left something."

"Left something?!" Choji exclaims. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes, we're serious!" Naruto shouts in response. "Get over here and take a look."

The three Chunin exchange glances before slowly making their way around to the other side of the Hokage's desk. As they do so, Tsunade speaks to them firmly.

"Just to be extra clear, you are not allowed to talk about the content of these videos outside of this room. If anyone finds out that this DVD exists you will answer to me! Am I clear?"

Ino is the one that responds. "Yes, Lady Tsunade. We promise. Not a word to anyone."

After a short pause, Shikamaru adds, "Are we going to watch this or not? I only have a few hours left until I have to be at the Academy to help out, and I was really hoping that I could take a nap first."

Nobody says anything. Sakura simply presses  _"play"_ , the three new people in the room watching as intently as the rest; even Shikamaru's eyes are glued to the screen. The screen lights up once more with bright unnatural lighting. Only this time, instead of a sofa and a main room, the camera is facing what looks to be a countertop in a kitchen. Off to the side there very faintly appears to be an oven, confirming their beliefs of where this was taped. A moment later Kazumi comes onto the screen wearing her hair in a ponytail, adorned by a white apron with the Akatsuki symbol on it.

"An Akatsuki apron?" huffs Ino. "Hm. Why haven't we made Leaf Village aprons?"

Nobody replies to Ino. They're all too busy listening to Kazumi's sweet and joyous voice. This time those who watched the previous video note that she appears to be fifteen rather than fourteen in this clip. Apparently Kazumi didn't use her camera too much if this much time went by between videos. Either that or she cut some out before sending it to Lady Tsunade.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Kazumi's Kitchen! In this fantastic episode we will be making cookies!" says the girl with a cheerful smile. She pauses slightly with a hand cupped around her ear, listening to what her imaginary audience is saying. At last she continues. "What's that? You don't know what kind of cookies? Well what a coincidence! I don't know either! That's why we're doing a little something I like to call  _'experimentation'_!"

Once that is said Kazumi deserts the camera and runs off to another part of the kitchen. Although she can't be seen, the clanging of pots and pans and the slamming of cupboard doors can be heard in the background. A moment later she comes back carrying a bowl, an electric mixer, a pan, a carton of eggs, flour and sugar, baking soda, butter, and some vanilla extract. There's so much in her arms at once it's a wonder she's able to carry it all. The moment she reaches the counter Kazumi sets it all down in a heap. Wiping off her hands on the Akatsuki apron, she gives a pearly white smile.

"Okay, I have returned with my cookie baking supplies. I don't know what kind of cookies they'll turn out to be, so we'll just call them  _'Whatever Cookies'_! This would be much easier to do if Itachi and Kisame hadn't left the cookbook at the main hideout, but who cares. It'll be so much more fun this way! Who needs a cookbook?" Pausing, she digs a large metal bowl and the bag of flour out from the pile along with a metal spoon. "Unfortunately my boyfriend and his lovely partner forgot the measuring cups too, so these cookies will really be interesting!"

From here Kazumi starts scooping various ingredients into the metal bowl using spoons. Several times she runs off to various parts of the kitchen, realizing she forgot certain things such as milk or cooking oil or preheating the oven. Eventually, despite all of these small mishaps, Kazumi finally manages to mix something up that looks halfway decent. Though it probably has a consistency meant for cake batter rather than cookies. After a while the people watching begin wondering why this video is even in here. Did she add it in by mistake? That, however, is when it something finally happens.

"Kazumi, why is the kitchen such a mess? And is that  _my_ apron you're wearing?"

Right as he's speaking Itachi enters the kitchen. He's wearing his Akatsuki cloak and is standing tall, appearing as threatening as ever. Of course, upon hearing his voice, Kazumi releases a frightened shriek and accidentally tosses the bag of flour she'd been holding into the air. The bag flies, pouring out all over the kitchen. The majority of it, however, manages to land directly on the Uchiha. A few seconds is all it takes for him to turn white from head to toe. Suddenly he doesn't seem threatening at all.

Several people in the room, specifically Naruto, Sakura, and Ino, begin releasing giggles. Despite the fact that this video is taking place at an Akatsuki hideout and that this girl was involved with one of the organization's members, the sight is still a hilarious one. When Kazumi turns around in a flustered fashion, trips, and accidentally tosses cookie/cake batter all over Itachi's face this causes the rest of the people in the room to begin snickering as well. Not just because of the way Itachi looks, but because of the irritated scowl he gives his girlfriend and the look of mock innocence she gives him in return.

"Uh…Itachi…" says Kazumi, "you have a little bit of something on your face…"

For a moment the giggles cease, all of them terrified that Itachi is going to turn his sharingan on her. However, Itachi doesn't use his sharingan in the least. Instead he walks over to Kazumi, removes a good fistful of the batter from his face, and smears it onto hers. The girl gasps at the action, as does everyone watching this video. The only thing that surprises them more is the honest to goodness smile Itachi gives her. It's not an evil or conniving smile either. If anything, it almost appears playful.

"What a coincidence. So do you."

Kazumi, who should really be mad in all actuality, returns his smile. "Hey is this any way to treat me? I was trying to make you cookies."

Itachi switches his gaze from the girl to the kitchen counter at the statement. "You were trying to make cookies without measuring cups and without a cookbook? Why didn't you go out and buy cookies instead?"

Smile never leaving, the girl gives a shrug. "I don't know. I guess it just didn't occur to me." Pausing, she adds, "Although, this awful cookie batter is still good for something…"

Honestly curious, Itachi raises a brow. "What would that be?"

Reaching out a hand, Kazumi takes the remainder of the batter from his face and smears it through his hair. The Uchiha's eyes widen, clearly surprised by her action. A moment later his smirk returns and he walks toward the counter. Frighteningly enough he is revealed to be reaching for a carton of eggs. The whole time Kazumi eyes him nervously.

"Itachi…" she asks hesitantly. "What are you doing…?"

The young Akatsuki member doesn't answer right away. Instead he removes one of the eggs from the carton and cracks it perfectly atop Kazumi's head, causing her to gasp. Of course, once her momentary surprise is over, the girl laughs.

"Oh. So that's how you want to play, huh? It's good to know that I bring out your inner man-child." Kazumi wears a playful yet knowing smirk.

"No you don't," Itachi retorts, his face going blank in defense. "I was just getting even."

Kazumi bends down so that her hands are touching the floor, her smirk staying firmly in place. A second or two passes and she scoops up two large handfuls of spilled flour, tossing them directly at Itachi. Just like the batter, it hits him directly in the face. When he blinks widely she only laughs.

"What now? Do you want to  _'get even'_  again?"

Once the words are out Itachi grabs another egg, throwing it so it makes a straight hit to her forehead. The main difference from before isn't the more open form of retaliation, but is that his playful smile is back. Itachi Uchiha wearing a playful smile; until viewing the footage before them nobody in this room ever would have believed that the mass murderer was capable of such a thing. As the video continues they see Itachi doing several more things that they never would have imagined otherwise.

They see him throwing food at a significant other they never knew he had, jumping behind countertops and cupboard doors for cover, and enjoying every moment of the childish food fight. At one point he sneaks up behind Kazumi and grabs her around her waist. Spinning her around so that their faces are nearly touching, he looks as if he's about to kiss her. Then, all of the sudden, his eyes make connection with something on the counter. Once that happens his smile disappears, his body freezes, and his eyes widen to the size of disks.

"Uh…Kazumi…" he says in irritation, "please don't tell me that that annoying camera of yours has been recording the whole time…"

Turning around to face the camera, the fifteen-year-old's eyes widen as well. Then she blushes bright scarlet. Freeing herself from Itachi's grasp, she sprints over to it like a runner at a marathon.

"Don't worry, Itachi! Not anymore!"

With that the screen cuts back to black. Once this happens nobody in the room utters a word. The only reason for this is because they're far too shocked. Nobody is able to guess why, not even Sakura, but Sakura doesn't press the pause button again.


	3. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it. I only own Kazumi and Miki._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The people congregated around the Hokage's desk have no idea how much time has passed. All they know is that at some point they got tired of standing and sat on the floor against the wall. The portable DVD player is currently sitting in Lady Tsunade's desk chair, everyone looking up at the screen from where they sit. Nobody utters a word as they watch the secrets of Itachi's life unfold. The only sounds besides the ones from Kazumi's home videos are the noises of a large bag of chips being passed back and forth and loud chewing. Really, it's a good thing that Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji showed up. Choji is always good for bringing tasty snack food.

Right now, however, only part of their focus is on the chips. Most of it is on Kazumi and the footage she recorded. So far they've witnessed Itachi's sixteenth birthday party and another episode of "Kazumi's Kitchen" where she somehow managed to get Itachi to co-host. Somehow, despite the fact that this is the secret life of a murderous Akatsuki member they're witnessing, all of the things Kazumi has filmed so far have managed to be amusing.

Through some kind of miracle, Kazumi got the majority of the Akatsuki members to show up to the birthday party she threw for Itachi. Not only that, but she was also able to get them to wear party hats and bring presents. At first everyone in the room thought that they were going crazy or that maybe genjutsu was hidden in this video after all. Of course, when Kakuzu demanded that Kazumi give him the money she promised directly after the party, they began understanding how Itachi's widowed wife pulled this off. When Deidara informed her of the amount of clay he needed when she decided to buy it and when Tobi asked if she could make him double the amount of cookies for bringing an extra present, it was explained further still.

In the end, the only Akatsuki members that didn't show up were Pein, Hidan, and Sasori. It was later explained that there was absolutely nothing she could find to bribe Sasori and Pein with, and with Hidan that,  _"Absolutely **nothing**  that can get me to wear one of those Jashin-damned party hats!"_ It wasn't Kazumi that explained why Hidan didn't show up, but Hidan himself when he tried sneaking into the party to grab a piece of cake. Sadly, the Jashinist didn't get any. Kazumi handed the camera over to Kisame while she whacked at Hidan with a broom and told him to get out.

"You're not using your foul language at this party! Especially if you didn't agree to come!" She'd said to him angrily. "If you want cake so bad, then go bake yourself one!"

Hidan responded by calling her many foul words before walking out of the room angrily without any cake. The party went on for several more minutes before the scene switched to show Itachi and Kazumi standing in the kitchen of one of the Akatsuki's branch hideouts. He wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak in this part of the film, but he was wearing an annoyed frown and a white apron bearing the Akatsuki symbol. Of course, once they each proceeded with cooking meatloaf, Itachi's frown quickly transformed into a smug smile while Kazumi shouted in disbelief. In the middle of the video it went from both of them cooking together to each of them wanting to make their own meatloaf separately to see how the other would do. When Kazumi's turned out burnt to a crisp and Itachi's came out perfect, the girl was clearly very shocked.

"What, you didn't think I could cook?" Itachi asked with a smirk. "I have this apron for a reason."

Now, at long last, the scenes have switched again. For a moment the people sitting against the wall and munching on Choji's chips are expecting to see the kitchen, the living room, or some other drab part of the Akatsuki hideout. It is because of this that they are excessively shocked when trees, a large pond, and the orange and pink evening sky come into view instead. This surprises the Leaf Village viewers so much that it prompts one of them to speak.

"What do you know? They're outside of the Akatsuki hideout," says Kakashi from between Shizune and Sakura. "This is certainly a change of scenery."

When it shows Itachi standing next to the pond in the falling daylight, and when it shows Kazumi walking alongside Kisame, this prompts even more dialogue.

Ino, who sits between Choji and Shikamaru, voices her thoughts. "This really is a change of scenery. I wonder what's going to happen now."

Naruto responds to Ino's statement from Choji's other side. The whole time he's eating chips and crying like a middle-aged woman watching a soap opera. "Maybe we're finally going to get to see the wedding! I've been waiting for this moment!"

Sakura, who is also next to Naruto, slaps him in the back of the head with irritation. "Naruto, will you knock it off?! We're watching the life of a deceased criminal! This was someone's actual life, not some kind of romance movie!"

Naruto pauses eating his chips in order to rub the back of his head in pain. "Aw, Sakura, do you always have to hit me? What did I do wrong? I just want to see them get married and have their kid!"

Opening her mouth partway, Sakura is about ready to say something else. However, before she gets the chance, everyone in the room shushes her. At first Sakura and Naruto don't get it, but once they hear Kazumi's voice they understand why. Knowing that things are getting interesting once again, they too shift their attention back to the portable DVD player's screen.

"Kisame, will you please tell me what's going on?" says Kazumi, who currently holds the camera. "Itachi has been avoiding me all week, and now this morning he randomly knocks on my bedroom door and asks me to meet him by the lake with my video camera. Not just that, but he asked me to wear some outfit that I haven't worn in ages. Is something weird going on, or is the mangekyo sharingan finally starting to affect his brain?"

They watch as the blue, sword-wielding, man-shark gives an unknowing shrug. "I don't know what's going on with him any more than you do. He just asked me to show up so I can hold the camera."

Though Kazumi can't be seen, it's very apparent that she's confused. "Hold the camera? Why would he ask you to do that? Usually  _I'm_  the one that holds the camera!"

Kisame shrugs once more. "Again, I don't know. He's been acting strangely all week. It's starting to make me wonder if the Uchiha as a whole are a bit eccentric."

It is here that Kazumi chuckles. "You'd better watch what you say. This thing is recording."

Kisame's eyes widen at the girl's confession. "You turned it on now? Why?!"

"I don't know," she says nonchalantly. "I guess it's just interesting to see what people say when they have no idea that they're being recorded."

The man-shark narrows his eyes at her. "You're a tricky little thing. I hope you know that."

She doesn't respond with words. Instead she gives another laugh before they finally reach Itachi's side. When they do, the camera turns at an awkward angle so that thick green grass is on one part of the screen and the trunks of trees off in the distance are on another part. Even if the sky can't be seen, it's still easy to tell that it's evening due to the waning light and the length of the shadows. It's only when the camera straightens out that Kazumi and Itachi can be seen standing side-by-side, letting everyone know that the girl has passed the camera over to Itachi's partner.

Now that both the Uchiha and his girlfriend are in view, the people in the room do a double-take at the sight of them. Just like in the last video, the sixteen-year old Akatsuki member is seen without his cloak. Only, unlike last time, there isn't an apron with a red cloud in place of it. Instead Itachi is dressed in very nice clothes. He's wearing black dress pants, a red button-up-the-front shirt, a black tie, a black jacket, and men's dress shoes. For once his ponytail is over the shoulder instead going down his back. Kazumi is dressed very nicely as well. She wears a scarlet-colored, knee-length, dress with thick straps and strings that tie together to form a black bow in the back. Usually her curly brown hair is in a high ponytail, but right now it is hanging down all the way to her lower back.

Gaping at the screen in surprise due to their attire, Sakura speaks to Naruto. "Actually, Naruto, I think I stand corrected. Itachi might actually be getting ready to propose!"

The blonde-haired jinjurichi doesn't hesitate to gloat. "Ha! See! What did I tell you?!"

Again, the people sitting around the loud teens shush them. Immediately the duo falls silent and looks back at the couple on the screen. Her voice sounding not at all irritated but intensely curious, the girl puts her hands on her hips and she makes her inquiry.

"Okay, Itachi. I put on the dress, I brought my camera, and I came all the way out here. Now do you mind telling me why you've been avoiding me all week?"

Itachi, who appears as calm and emotionless as ever, replies to his girlfriend. "Don't worry, Kazumi. You're about to get the answer to my strange behavior. But first…" Looking away from Kazumi, Itachi shifts his gaze to the man holding the video camera. "Kisame, could you please move a few feet to the right? I want to get the sunset in the shot. Otherwise I came out here wearing a suit for nothing."

Sounding confused, Kisame complies with the request and takes several steps in the indicated direction. As he does this, it is instantly discovered why Itachi wanted the sunset caught on camera. With the sun going down directly over the lake, the area is cast in a vast array of oranges, reds, and pinks. Any trees or foliage on the pond's other side are black against the light of the sunset, making the scene a truly magnificent one. The people watching can't help but be in awe of the area's beauty. The only thing that breaks them free from the trance is Kisame's voice from behind the camera.

"Okay… The sunset's in the shot…" After a long pause, he asks in surprise, "Itachi, I hope I'm not jumping to conclusions, but are you about to do what I think you're going to do?"

Itachi doesn't speaks right away. However, when he does, it isn't in response to his question. "Kisame, could you please refrain from speaking until we're finished? I'm doing everything I can to make this a special moment for Kazumi."

It is here that Kisame speaks in a low tone; a tone so low that only those viewing the video can hear. "Dear Jashin, he's actually going through with it. I thought that he was exaggerating!"

Of course, nobody is paying Kisame any mind. Everyone's attention is on Itachi and Kazumi who stand next to the lake. Slowly, with the most hesitation ever seen by a human male, Itachi pulls a small box out of his jacket pocket. The whole time Kazumi's light brown eyes widen in a mixture of shock and pure undiluted joy. Nobody ever thought that they would hear themselves think this, but Itachi's onyx eyes are filled with a very surprising emotion, however faint it may be; it looks almost like... _apprehension_!

At last Kazumi speaks, her voice reflecting the same emotions shown her eyes. "Itachi…"

Though the Uchiha still appears calm and emotionless more than anything, the apprehension can still be seen despite its incredibly scant amount. When Itachi gets down on one knee and opens the box, his nervousness grows ever so slightly. The fact that the nervousness can't be heard in his voice is almost surprising, but only  _almost_. What doesn't surprise them at all is the fact that throughout the whole thing Itachi never breaks eye contact with his girlfriend.

"Kazumi," says Itachi once he's down on one knee, "Marry me."

In most situations like this one, those viewing would expect a gasp from the person being proposed to or a beaming smile. Of course, considering how the woman who just got engaged is no more than a fifteen-year-old girl, she is smiling times ten. Not to mention squealing, screaming obsessively with pleasure, and intensely hugging her sixteen-year-old boyfriend around the neck. The whole time she manages to do all of this while jumping up and down.

"Is this why you've been acting so weird all week? Oh my gosh, that explains everything! And yes, I will definitely marry you! I would never ever say no to you!" Practically skipping, she takes the ring from the box and slides it onto her finger. Meanwhile, she shouts over to Itachi's partner. "By the way, you were completely wrong, Kisame! Uchihas are not eccentric! They're wonderful!"

Kisame replies to her statement, but once again it is only loud enough for those watching the video to hear. "I wouldn't say that he isn't eccentric. Anyone who plans on getting married to a girl at sixteen years old seems like a lunatic to me."

Neither Itachi nor Kazumi hearing his comment, Kazumi shouts over to him once more. Somehow Itachi has gone from emotionless to smiling in the space of five seconds.

"Kisame, turn off that camera and get over here! You have to see my engagement ring! Itachi got me one in the shape of the Uchiha Clan symbol!"

Kisame responds bluntly. "Okay, I'm on my way."

It is only after the words have been spoken that the screen fades to black. Once the screen is dark Naruto gets to his feet and jumps up and down much in the same fashion as Kazumi. To everyone's displeasure, he squeals like her, too.

"Yes! Itachi proposed! They just got engaged, they're going to get married, and we get to see the wedding! Who knew that Sasuke's evil older brother who killed the Uchiha Clan could actually be romantic?! It's too bad that he's dead, because otherwise I would ask him for some tips!"

This time it isn't Sakura that reprimands him, but Shikamaru. From his place at the end next to Ino, he shoots Naruto an annoyed expression.

"Naruto, will you quit jumping around like an excited child and sit down? These are home videos, not a soap opera. What we're watching is something very important!"

Turning to face the shadow-possession user, Naruto ceases in his excitement and frowns. "Hey, don't you think I know that? I found the DVD! Of course I know it's important!"

"Then why are you bouncing around like an idiot?"

The jinjurichi doesn't respond right away. Instead he puts a finger to his chin and contemplates Shikamaru's words. It is only a moment later that Naruto grumbles to himself and resumes his previous seat on the ground.

"Okay, fine. You have a point. I just thought that maybe Itachi wasn't such a bad guy and I got excited for a moment, but never mind. He murdered his whole clan, so I guess that idea  ** _is_  **kind of impossible."

A short moment of silence goes by before someone eventually responds to Naruto's comment. When someone responds, it is none other than Ino.

"Actually, it isn't entirely impossible. Itachi was a bad guy and he did some really bad things, but over all he's actually starting to seem like he was… _human_."

"Yeah," adds Choji in agreement. "It's a weird thing to admit, but Itachi actually seems like he was a pretty decent guy for an insane killer. It looks like he did have a heart in there somewhere. He really seemed to be in love with Kazumi. We just saw him propose to her!"

A small smile crosses Naruto's face at Choji's and Ino's words. Opening his mouth, he looks about ready to say something. That, however, is when the unexpected happens. Before any of them has a chance to blink, let alone comprehend what's happening, the door to Lady Tsunade's office busts open. Once the door opens, a loud echoing voice fills the room. So terrified is everyone at the sudden appearance of more people that the eight of them jump to their feet from shock. Sakura must have paused the DVD at some point, because a large white  _"pause"_  symbol is the center of the screen. It's a good thing too, because based on the trio that stands in the doorway they have a lot of explaining to do before they can continue watching Kazumi's home videos.

"Who proposed?! Is there a couple here who is engaged to be married?! Hopefully we did not miss anything that is incredibly youthful!"

Standing in the center of the room looking as green and energetic as ever is none other than Rock Lee. Loitering in the doorway to Tsunade's office, appearing more than a little bit embarrassed by their teammate's actions, are Tenten and Neji. Blushing slightly, Tenten walks inside the room followed by a solemn-looking Neji. Laughing uneasily, the girl is the first to apologize for Lee's  _"youthfulness"_.

"We're very sorry, Lady Tsunade! Lee didn't mean to come barging in here! His youthful side got the better of him, and he just got…excited!" Turning to face the green-clad boy, the girl glares at him. "Lee, you can't just barge into the Hokage's office! It's disrespectful!"

Realizing his actions, Lee also blushes. "Oh, right. I am sorry, Lady Tsunade. Tenten is correct in saying that my youthful energy got the better of me. I was not thinking."

Rubbing her temples, Tsunade gives each and every one of them an apathetic look. Normally she would be furious, but with Naruto and Sakura barging in here and then with Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji coming in uninvited she really doesn't care anymore. As long as the anbu black ops or the village elders would never pull a stunt like this, it honestly doesn't seem like it matters too much. Nonetheless, the woman still gives an aggravated sigh at the sight of the three new faces.

"You're already in here, so don't bother apologizing," says the Hokage bluntly. "Just shut the door, and come over here and sit down. I already let everyone else join us, so I guess I'll let you three in on the secret too. At this point, what's three more?"

As if for some form of atonement, it is Lee who goes over and gently pulls the door closed. Once it is closed the three of them look in Lady Tsunade's direction, as if realizing the number of people who are in the room for the very first time. The fact that all of them are sitting on the floor behind the Hokage's desk and staring intently at the object sitting in her chair makes the sight seem even more odd than before. Arching curious brows, Team Gai stares at the conglomeration in puzzlement.

"Out of curiosity, why are all of you sitting on the floor behind the Hokage's desk staring at a black screen?" Neji asks skeptically.

"Are we late for movie night?" adds Lee.

"Uh… kind of," says Kakashi awkwardly. "It's hard to put into words exactly what's been going on in here…"

It's a good thing for all involved that Naruto is there to summarize things. "To make a long story short, Itachi's wife broke into Granny Tsunade's office and left us a copy of their home videos. It's too bad that you came here late, because you missed Kazumi introducing herself and her's and Itachi's kid."

"It's okay, though. We missed that part too," says Shikamaru lazily. "Then again, it'll probably show Miki Uchiha in the later videos, so it shouldn't matter too much."

"What you should really be upset about is missing the birthday party, the food fight, and the proposal. Those parts were by far the most interesting!" says Choji through a mouthful of chips.

Nobody really seems to notice it, but Neji's, Tenten's, and Lee's eyes have widened to the size of disks. Several seconds pass and none of them says a word. At last, when one of them does speak, it is none other than the Hyuga.

"Did you just say that Itachi Uchiha had a wife and a daughter, and that you're viewing their lives through home videos?"

"He was only twenty-one when he died!" protests Tenten. "This has to be some kind of joke!"

"No, it really isn't a joke. Kazumi was actually his wife and she actually left Granny Tsunade their home videos. Get over here and take a seat, and you'll see so yourself!" says Naruto.

Sakura adds, "You made it here just in time for the wedding."

The three members of Team Gai exchange glances, appearing very unsure of what they're about to see. Of course, unsurprisingly, it doesn't take any more than sixty seconds for them to round their way around to the other side of Tsunade's desk. They have to rearrange themselves, shove the desk back a bit, and move the DVD player, but eventually they get settled. The moment they're situated, Sakura doesn't hesitate to press play. Once play is pressed it takes less than sixty seconds to erase each and every one of their doubts.

Itachi of the Akatsuki indeed had a wife, and she had the elegant white kimono and a ring bearing the Uchiha symbol to prove it.

* * *

"I'm so excited, Konan! I don't think I've ever felt this excited before! If I get any more excited, I'm afraid that I'm going to explode!" After a short pause, the girl resumes speaking sounding a bit startled. "Oh my gosh! A person can't actually  _explode_  from excitement, can they?!"

The viewers watch the screen in silence as Kazumi stands in a small, dimly-lit, room with nothing besides a chair and a wide set of double doors filling the area. The girl, probably closer to sixteen than fifteen at this point, wears a traditional white kimono. It has multiple layers and lacks any sort of embellishment. Aside from small touches of red along the hem of billowing sleeves, as well as on the skirt of the layer underneath, white is the only color seen.

Lovelier than her kimono is the young bride's face. Her shiny, coffee-colored, curls are pulled up into a tasteful bun with a flawless paper rose decorating it on one side. She wears makeup as well, but definitely not too much. All Kazumi wears is blush, dark brown eyeliner and mascara, and red lipstick. Though nobody says it, there isn't one person in the room who doesn't think that Itachi picked out a very lovely bride. Not just because of her elegance, but because of the beaming smile of joy that causes the girl's face to glow.

At last a female voice answer's Kazumi's question; most likely the one referred to by her as  _'Konan'_. Chuckling, she says, "No, Kazumi. A person absolutely  _cannot_ explode from excitement." Pausing, she adds, "At least that's true as far as I know."

An honest expression of relief crosses her face before her smile returns. "Well that's good to know. The future Mrs. Uchiha can't die before even reaching the altar!"

Konan chuckles again from behind the camera, as does the bride.

"Yes. That would be very unfortunate." After a long moment of hesitation, the Akatsuki woman continues on sounding a bit more serious. "Honestly, I still can't believe that this wedding is happening. It was surprising enough when Itachi decided to bring a girl into the hideout. The fact that you're now getting married only a couple of years later is even more astonishing. Itachi just turned seventeen a few days ago, you know, and you don't turn sixteen for another couple of weeks. Isn't this a bit too soon?"

Kazumi retains her smile as she shakes her head vigorously. "No. Absolutely not! If anything, it feels like it's been too long! I'm marrying Itachi, and I'm marrying him today!"

Again, Konan laughs. The people watching this can't help but be surprised at how much the unseen Akatsuki woman giggles. Not only that, but she has a very soothing voice. As an S-rank criminal, it is definitely surprising how honestly kind the woman sounds. The only thing that shocks the room full of people more are the words that leave Konan's mouth a moment later.

"You certainly sound eager. Is the rule of abstinence that you and Itachi set up finally becoming too much for you to handle?"

It is here that Kazumi's smile morphs into an expression of discomfort. Cheeks coloring, the girl avoids eye contact. "Konan, please don't ask me that on camera! It's embarrassing!"

The woman holding the camera sounds amused and impressed all at the same time. "Don't be embarrassed about it, Kazumi. Honestly, you and Itachi have gained my respect. It isn't too many people that wait until their wedding night to share their first night of intimacy."

If Kazumi's face wasn't red before, then it is definitely red now. Apparently the young bride isn't the only person who is embarrassed, because a very demanding voice comes from the other side of the double doors. The voice isn't just demanding, but it sounds every bit as uncomfortable with the topic of conversation as Kazumi's voice.

"Konan, if the camera is actually on, I would highly appreciate it if you would turn it off. I think Kazumi got out all of the emotions she wanted to get out." After a long pause, Itachi adds, "Kazumi agreed not to film any part of our private wedding ceremony, so please turn off the camera.  ** _Now._** "

It is here that the camera turns at an awkward angle so that it's facing the shadows of the ceiling. The whole time Konan's voice can still be heard; it hasn't lost a single ounce of amusement.

"Very well. I wouldn't want to embarrass an innocent couple on the day of their wedding, so I will comply and turn off the video camera."

It is here that the screen cuts to black, plunging the Hokage's office into total silence. It stays silent for a good three seconds before an uncomfortable cough is released from Shikamaru. Once this happens someone finally speaks, that "someone" being Tenten.

"They waited until they were married? That's actually kind of sweet," says the brown-haired kunoichi with a smile.

"I know. I was just thinking the same thing," Sakura replies from several feet away. "I'm surprised that an S-rank criminal would put up those kinds of stipulations. It's very…  _gentlemanly_."

At long last, it is the stoic Neji who speaks. "Itachi Uchiha was many things, but he definitely wasn't sweet or gentlemanly. He was an evil man that murdered the entire Uchiha clan."

"I must agree with Neji," states Rock Lee from the Hyuga's other side. "Despite the fact that he married a woman, I have doubts that he was at all kind."

Nobody says anything else after this. Not because the conversation is over, but because they are distracted as another video lights up the screen. After several changes of scenery, they are once again inside of the Akatsuki hideout. The only difference is that it isn't Kazumi that's holding the camera, neither is it Itachi. Really, Itachi and Kazumi aren't even inside the room. The video camera is instead pointed at an open window, the pitter patter of rain sounding through the ears of the viewers. Louder than the sound of the gentle rain is, again, the voice of Konan.

"I'm happy that I didn't wait until tomorrow to return Kazumi's camera to her. This is really a very sweet sight."

A male voice replies to Konan's words. To those who were present for the proposal and Itachi's birthday party, it is the unmistakable voice of Itachi's partner, Kisame. When he speaks he doesn't sound as pleased by what they are watching as Konan. Rather, he sounds confused.

"Call it sweet if you want to, Konan, but I don't understand this. Isn't rain on your wedding day supposed to be a bad thing?"

The woman replies sounding not at all concerned. "Not to the two newlyweds, it isn't."

Konan adjusts the camera so that those watching can have a better view of what is happening. Once adjusted, the viewers are able to see a misty screen of rain as it soaks the grass, the trees, the soil, and everything else beneath the sky. Astonishingly, also being soaked by the rain are Itachi and Kazumi. It truly is their wedding day, because the girl is still in her kimono and Itachi is wearing a black, masculine, kimono. Yet, despite the fact that their wedding attire is currently being destroyed, the duo of teens appears very happy. Itachi has Kazumi by her upper arms and Kazumi holds onto Itachi's forearms, the seventeen-year-old spinning with his pretty wife in the downpour. Her muddied white and red garments fly out as they spin, as does Itachi's sopping wet ponytail. The whole time joyous, carefree, laughter can be heard echoing through the raindrops. It's a type of laughter that almost makes the young man seem like a completely normal teenager.

"What do you say, Itachi? Bring on the rain?" asks Kazumi between chortles.

Based on the question, it is obvious that what she is saying is something between them; something that none of the viewers will ever understand. All they can gather is that whatever they were talking about before Konan started recording must have been something important.

At last Itachi answers his wife while laughing freely, but also sounding determined. "You know what, Kazumi? You're right. Bring on the rain!"

Equally determined, Kazumi shouts as well. "Yes! That's exactly what I've been saying since the day we met! Bring on the rain!"

The two go silent and continue laughing. Eventually the spinning becomes too much, because Itachi loses his balance by slipping on the muddied earth beneath him. When this happens the two fall to the ground, ending up soaked by a large mud puddle. Of course, this doesn't damper their joy. Even if it's raining and they're covered in mud, happy laughter still rings through the air. The only time it stops is when Itachi takes out the pins holding up Kazumi's hair and lets her brown curls tumble down her back. A few seconds later Kazumi mimics this action by taking out the tie that holds in Itachi's ponytail. Once the pins and the hair-ties are out the newly married couple shares a passionate kiss, fingers entwined in each other's hair. As this happens Kisame coughs awkwardly.

"Uh…Konan…I think it's time to stop recording…"

Konan sounds like she feels uncomfortable as well. "I think you're right, Kisame. We should let Itachi and Kazumi have their privacy..."

With that the screen goes dark once more, and nobody says a word. Instead they sit in silence and wait for the next video to play. For once Lee is speechless and Neji doesn't wear his usual harsh frown. Rather, they both appear taken aback ever so slightly.


	4. Chapter Four

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"What? We don't get to see where they went for the honeymoon? I can't tell what the rest of you are thinking, but I feel cheated."

Naruto sits against the wall with his arms crossed, an irritated frown on his face. While nobody is quite as annoyed as he is, there are those who agree with him. From several feet away, it is the green-clad ninja with the thick eyebrows that chimes in concurrence.

"I must confess that I am also feeling a bit let down. It is really quite sad that Itachi's wife fell ill so soon after they were married."

From here nobody in the room says a word. Instead they watch as Kazumi smiles tiredly into the lens of the camera. Because of the gray covers and the white pillows surrounding her, it is apparent that she is lying on the bed in her's and Itachi's bedroom. Based on the plain black t-shirt she wears and on how her hair is slightly askew, she hasn't yet fixed herself up for the day. At a first glance, this is very surprising. Whenever the girl is filming she normally looks fairly put-together. When she speaks, however, her state of disarray is immediately understood.

"Okay. I normally don't talk to you, Mr. Video Camera. Usually I talk to Itachi, or Konan, or Kisame, but Itachi and Kisame just left on a week-long mission, and Konan just left to buy groceries. Because of this, I guess I'm stuck talking to an inanimate object that can do nothing but record me." After a lengthy pause, she speaks once more. "Actually, maybe it's a good thing that none of them are here. If they heard what I'm about to say, then they might get nervous; especially Itachi… If he knew that I was sick he would definitely be concerned. In the two years that I've been living in the hideout and during the year we knew each other before that, I've never been sick."

Again, Kazumi pauses in her speech. As she does this, she leans toward the nightstand beside the king-sized bed in order to grab a glass of water. After several long sips she places it back on the nightstand and continues speaking.

"To be honest, I'm not really  _that_ sick. Sure I've been feeling more tired than usual and have been vomiting some, but over all I'm perfectly fine. Since Itachi and I got married seven weeks ago I haven't been sleeping as much, so that probably explains why I'm tired. When it comes to my vomiting, it might just be my digestive system trying to readjust to the water or the food in the Akatsuki hideout or something. We did go pretty far away for our honeymoon, so that actually might be it. That's why I'm drinking water right now, actually. If my digestive tract can get used to it again, then my days of nausea are officially over!"

The girl smiles once more. Due to the power of reasoning and positive self-talk, she's looking better already. However, before anyone in the room has a chance to blink, the girl's smile fades. Not to a look of sadness or disgust, but to an expression that lets everyone know that her days of nausea are most definitely  ** _not_**  over. Her face looking a bit greener than before, Kazumi puts a hand to her mouth. The sixteen-year-old tries holding herself together, but that doesn't last for more than three seconds.

"Oh, Jashin!" she says in what sounds like pure misery. "Not again!"

With that being said, the camera she was holding falls from her hand and clatters to the ground. From its spot on hideout's floor, (which several of the people present notices is now carpeted), a dresser, a wardrobe, and a door leading to a bathroom are seen. Due to the tilt of the camera, all of these things are seen at an odd ninety-degree angle, but they're still visible nonetheless. A second later Kazumi comes into the shot, bare feet and gray sweatpants scurrying across the floor in the direction of the bathroom. Once the girl enters inside the door the light flicks on and the sound of the porcelain toilet seat going up is clearly heard, followed by the sound of retching and dejected whining.

"For the love of mercy!" she shouts from inside the bathroom. "What's wrong with me?!"

Another few seconds pass before the screen finally turns to black. The next video plays only a few seconds later. Before it does, however, Kakashi manages to get in a few words.

"I have a feeling that everyone here knows what's going on with her. Am I wrong?"

"No, not at all," replies Shizune from beside him. "She looked to be around twenty years old when she introduced herself and Miki at the beginning of the video, and at this point she's sixteen. This would be about the right time for it to happen."

Arching a blonde brow, Naruto gazes over at the two in confusion. "The right time for what? What's going on with her? I thought that she just ate some spoiled leftovers."

Nobody replies outwardly. They simply stare at him blankly. The only one that speaks is Sakura.

"Idiot," says the pink-haired kunoichi under her breath.

Turning his sharp blue gaze on Sakura, the jinjurichi glares at her. "Idiot? What are you calling me an idiot for?! I just don't get what's wrong with Kazumi!"

Shikamaru sighs from several feet away. "Be quiet, Naruto, and look at the screen. I'm sure Kazumi's going to explain it herself, anyway."

The blonde boy doesn't have a chance to reply to the shadow-possession user. Instead Kazumi's voice flows through the room once again. Like in the last video, she is sitting on the bed in her's and Itachi's bedroom. Only, it's fairly obvious that some time has passed since the last video. Instead of wearing what looks like pajamas she's wearing a nice set of day clothes. Not only that, but her hair is fixed and she doesn't appear nearly as tired as previously. Of course, despite this, Kazumi doesn't exactly appear to be her happy go-lucky self. Really, it's exactly the opposite. Rather than happy, she looks nervous; nervous, and very uncertain…

Voice quivering slightly, she speaks slowly. "Well, I'm back Mr. Video Camera. I know the last time I turned you on was six days ago, and that I don't normally turn you on this often when everyone is away, but this is…an… _emergency_? I don't think that  _'emergency'_  is actually the right word. I think the word I'm looking for is…unexpected?" After a slight pause, Kazumi continues. "Yeah, I think that unexpected is the right word. I'm talking to you again because something  _'unexpected'_  has come up."

A long moment of silence passes after that, Kazumi nibbling her lower lip in uncertainty. A minute or two later she speaks again, but this time it's with an awkward and embarrassed laugh.

"Well, I guess it isn't  _that_ unexpected. I was expecting this at some point. Just not this soon! Itachi wasn't expecting anything like this so soon either!" Pausing, Kazumi laughs once more. This time it seems like it's more to calm herself down than anything. Meanwhile, she adds, "Oh, what am I talking about? I don't even know anything for sure yet! That's why I'm sitting here talking to an inanimate object that records people! I'm still waiting for the tests to come up positive or negative! I got two different tests and they still have about two minutes left, so I don't know yet if I'm pregnant or not!"

Again Kazumi falls silent, this time for only a few seconds. Once she resumes speaking she only says a few short sentences.

"Oh, sweet Jashin! What have I gotten myself into?! Itachi's going to have a heart attack!"

Suddenly, that's when the door to the bedroom is heard creaking open. Based on the look on Kazumi's face, she's still in a mode of internal panic and hasn't even noticed. When the sound of a concerned male voice reaches her ears, however, the internal panic turns outward.

"I stay away from sweets and fried food and I always make sure that I exercise, so I highly doubt that the reaper is going to get me through a heart attack any time soon," states Itachi from off-camera.

A few seconds pass and he saunters into the shot, an unreadable expression on his face. His Akatsuki cloak is wrinkled and he looks a bit worn out, making it clear that he just returned from a mission. The whole time Kazumi doesn't turn to face him. She simply sits on the bed with her back straight and brown eyes the size of saucers without moving. At last, Itachi speaks again.

"Now that the subject of my health has been cleared up, do you mind telling me what's happened while I've been away? Coming home and seeing my wife talking to a video camera in concern is really quite a disturbing sight." After a moment of silence, he asks, "You're not turning into one of those maniacs who have become convinced that doomsday is coming, are you?"

Kazumi still doesn't turn to look at him. Gulping, she responds to him nervously. "No. Not all. I've just been…lonely?"

Onyx eyes narrowing, Itachi stares her down quizzically. It's very apparent that he knows something is going on with his wife. It's also apparent that the Uchiha can't quite figure out what it is. Opening his mouth, he is about ready to speak out once more. That, however, is when the loud  ** _ding_**  of a timer sounds off from their bathroom. It is so loud that Kisame can probably hear it from his room down the hallway. Eyes widening, Itachi looks in the direction of the noise before looking back at Kazumi. If he wasn't curious before, then there is no doubt that he's curious now.

"Kazumi…" he inquires slowly, "What was that?"

"Uh… A  _ding_?" she says stating the obvious.

Touching his fingertips to his forehead in exasperation, Itachi frowns. "That much I already knew. I meant, what was the ding for?"

"Who knows?" Kazumi replies uneasily. "It could be for anything."

The raven-haired seventeen-year-old sighs. "Well, getting answers from you certainly isn't working. I'm going to go see for myself."

Before Kazumi can comprehend what's happening, Itachi is walking in the direction of the bathroom. The girl who previously wasn't able to move is now leaping up from the bed. The camera turns at an awkward angle so that it's facing an area between the bed and the floor. The whole time Kazumi shouts to her husband pleadingly.

"Itachi, no! Don't go in there!"

More than anything, the people watching would like to see what happens. Unfortunately for them, they don't get to. Directly after the words leave Kazumi's mouth, the screen cuts to black. Once this happens they stare at the blank screen for several seconds before a person among them finally speaks. After the previous conversation between the room's inhabitants, it isn't hard to figure out which one of them is the one to break the silence.

"Oh, so that's what's wrong with Kazumi! She's pregnant! Gee, if she's pregnant, you'd think her stomach would be big by now."

The people surrounding the blonde-headed jinjurichi should technically feel relief that he understands that the Uchiha's wife is pregnant. Instead there is a mixture of blank stares, groans, and palms slapping against foreheads. When he sees this, this only works to make Naruto confused.

"What?" he asks while arching a brow. "She is pregnant, isn't she?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that her stomach is going to be big yet! She's probably only one month pregnant!" exclaims Sakura in irritation.

Ino continues, "A woman doesn't usually start showing until she's four months along, and even then it's hard to tell it apart from belly fat!"

All it takes is one moment after Ino speaks for Naruto to learn that he isn't alone. Originally he was going to respond to the flaxen-haired kunoichi, but Choji speaks in his place. When he does, the jinjurichi can't help but feel a little bit better that he isn't the only one who's in the dark.

"Four months? Pregnant women actually start showing that soon? Huh. I always thought that their stomachs got big around six months," says the Akimichi through a mouthful of potato chips.

Eyes widening in surprise, it is Sakura who responds. "Six months? Where'd you get that idea? Babies only have nine months to develop! If they aren't getting larger until six months, then how are they possibly going to be ready to breathe outside the womb once they're born?"

Much like Naruto and Choji, Lee stares at the women in confusion. Moving so that he can see them all clearly, the green-clad ninja shares his thoughts.

"Mothers are supposed to give birth after nine months? I thought that it was eight months!"

To make things even more frustrating, Neji jumps into the conversation. "Yes, but your estimation wasn't any farther off than mine. I was with the assumption that it was ten months."

It is here that the women in the room, along with Kakashi and Shikamaru, groan collectively in irritation.

"You know what? Why don't we forget about this conversation," says Kakashi. "If we keep going, we're going to give ourselves headaches."

Pointing to the portable DVD player, Tenten adds, "Besides, the next video is starting."

With that being said the room goes silent once more, everybody unintentionally following the copy ninja's suggestion as they turn their eyes back to the screen. At first they're all expecting to see Kazumi's face, either painted with a beaming smile or streaked with tears. Based on what happened in the previous video, either of these could be a potential result. It is because of this that when it is Itachi's face on the screen rather than the brown-haired adolescent girl, those viewing are more than a bit surprised. The only thing that surprises them more is the odd expression that graces the Uchiha's features. He doesn't look entirely joyful neither does he look entirely annoyed, but instead he appears to be a mixture of both.

Fatigue on his face and Akatsuki cloak wrinkled, it is made very clear that this was filmed only a short while after the previous video. With a porcelain sink and toilet in the background, as well as a small shower stall and floor with white and red tiles, it is also made apparent that Itachi is filming this in the bathroom. At first everyone wonders why this is, but with the two white sticks resting on the edge of the sink and a small box sitting next to a windup timer atop the close-lidded toilet, they all have a faint idea of the reason behind Itachi's filming location. When he speaks, Itachi's reason for recording himself inside of his and Kazumi's bathroom becomes even more apparent.

Odd combination of joy and annoyance evident in his voice, he begins lecturing his absent wife while massaging his temple with his forefinger and middle finger. "Kazumi, there are many times when your teleportation jutsu has been a very convenient asset, but then there are also days like today when it seems like the most aggravating jutsu in existence. I really wish you would have stuck around so we can talk about this instead of teleporting somewhere kilometers away from the hideout. This really does need to stop, but really, what can I say? I learned long ago that there's nothing I can do to stop you. Your will is an unbreakable thing, Kazumi, I give you that."

After a brief pause, Itachi continues. This time the irritation fades away completely, leaving nothing behind except for happiness and a small smile. As small as the smile is, it still manages to hold all of the joy in the world.

"It's such a sad thing that you decided to run away from me. Had you stayed, you would have been able to see the look on my face when I picked up the pregnancy tests. You know, I think I might have lied to you. It ends out that the reaper did almost take me through a heart attack." Pausing, Itachi turns the camera away from his face and points it at the sink. Zooming in on the two white sticks balancing on the edge of the porcelain, it is clearly seen by the little screens that each of them has the same results: two vertical pink lines running side-by-side. Meanwhile, the Uchiha continues. "Of course, I should mention that after my heart almost gave out, I started smiling. I've never seen a pregnancy test before, let alone tried reading one, but I think that two lines means positive? At least that what it says on the back of the box …"

Itachi moves the camera so that it's pointing to his face once more. Nobody knows for sure, but it almost looks like his small smile might have grown by a notch or two; maybe even three.

Meanwhile, he continues. "Then again, I guess it doesn't matter if I've never seen a pregnancy test before. I've seen one now and I've also seen the box, and according to the box, you are definitely pregnant. So now that we've covered that much, I would really appreciate it if you would get back here before tomorrow morning so that this video I'm making is completely unnecessary. Kisame and I have to leave for another mission tomorrow. We'll be gone for another three days, and I really don't want to wait until I get back for us to schedule a doctor's appointment. I want to make sure that my wife and the baby Uchiha are going to be healthy."

Pausing he adds, "I know we're young, Kazumi, but don't worry yourself so much. Life is short. I may only be seventeen, but the idea of being a father makes me happy. I'll get to see our child learn how to walk and learn how to talk this way. Also, there will be an Uchiha who doesn't know about the years of bad history between our clan and the Hidden Leaf Village. Our child will be able to grow up and rewrite history for the entire Uchiha Clan; a good history that isn't filled with conflict. So don't view this pregnancy as a bad thing, and don't think that I'm feeling angry or terrified, because I'm not. I love you, Kazumi, and I love our unborn child just as much. So if I'm gone by the time you get back and I don't have time to say any of this to you, just know that what I'm saying is true. I'm happy about the pregnancy, so I hope that you're happy too."

Itachi hesitates once more. Based on the intense expression on his face, he seems to be mulling something over that's very important. When he speaks again his words take everyone by surprise. Not just that, but it also gives the occupants of the room a chuckle or two.

"By the way, Kazumi, I know how excited you're going to be after you watch this and hear that I'm happy. Even so, that doesn't mean that you're allowed to start picking out themes for the nursery without me. I really want to do the jungle theme, and I don't want you taking advantage of my absence so you can start buying decorations for the under the sea theme. I don't want you looking at any cribs without me, either. If you get one with a headboard that's too small, then it will never have room for me to paint on the Uchiha symbol." Pausing, he adds with all seriousness, "And Kazumi, please never show this to any of the Akatsuki members. It already doesn't sound masculine knowing that I'm arguing with you over themes for the nursery, but if Kisame finds out that I don't want to do the under the sea theme he might snub me for a week."

With that being said, Itachi shuts off the camera and the screen fades to black. The whole time they stare at the screen speechless. Really, the room's dead silence doesn't surprise a living soul. Everybody staying quiet and nobody saying a word has actually become a running theme for whenever Itachi does something significant when on camera. There's something about the way the Uchiha speaks and about his body language that always manages to turn them silent.

Honestly, the adults as well as the teens that occupy the room are expecting this episode of silence to last for a good long time. From now up until several videos from now they aren't expecting anyone to say anything at all. To be blunt, it should have stayed this way, too. The only reason it doesn't is because a few seconds later loud echoing knocking fills the room. The knocking is so sudden that it causes everyone to jump up in surprise and forces Sakura to pause the video. The people inside the Hokage's office now on their feet, they stare at the wooden door as the knocking comes again.

In between knocks, a small feminine voice speaks out. "Lady Tsunade, we don't mean to disturb you, but we heard what happened last night. We just wanted to make sure that everything is okay."

Another person speaks out, this time someone who sounds louder and more masculine. "We've been worried and so has Kurenai sensei, so we told her that we would come and see if you found out anything about the person who broke into your office."

All eleven of them are able to recognize the voices instantly. Relieved that it isn't the village elders who decided to check in on the fifth Hokage, they share a sigh of relief before turning to face Tsunade. Each of them looking at her questioningly, it is Shizune who whispers to the elder lady.

"What do you want to do, Lady Tsunade? Should we send them away?" asks the woman.

Tsunade doesn't answer. Instead, she turns toward the wooden door and shouts a question to the unseen people standing in the hallway.

"Hinata, Kiba, Shino, are you alone? Is anybody with you?"

It is Kiba who responds. "Besides the village elders, Danzo, and the thirty anbu black-ops that are here with us, we're completely alone."

All of their eyes widen simultaneously, as none of them are sure if Kiba is lying or telling the truth. The only time any of them gets an answer is when Kiba flings the door open, revealing himself, Hinata, and Shino. Other than the three of them, nobody is standing there. Laughing, he strides inside with Shino and Hinata following close behind.

"Ha! I'm kidding! Besides us, nobody's here. I bet I gave you a scare, though."

Voice filling with irritation, Shino responds to his rambunctious teammate. "Kiba you really should know better than to go barging inside of Lady Tsunade's office. She didn't say that we could come in, you know."

Brown eyes narrowing, Tsunade replies in displeasure as she leans against the wall with her arms crossed. "Don't worry about it. You're not the only ones who decided to come in here uninvited. As of today, it seems to be a running theme."

Brows arching in surprise, Team Eight stares at the amount of people standing inside the room. When one of them speaks it is none other than the blue-haired kunoichi.

"Why are all of you here?" she asks slowly. "Are we late for something?"

Tsunade isn't the one who responds to the inquiry. Not because she doesn't want to, but because she knows that it's already covered.

"Yeah, you're late for something! You missed the food fight, the proposal, their wedding day, and the moment when Kazumi found out she's pregnant!" exclaims the blonde-haired jinjurichi.

Kurenai's students stare at the boy in confusion.

"If this is a soap opera you're watching, then I'm not interested," states Kiba bluntly.

Moving out from behind the Hokage's desk, it is Neji who passes by Team Eight and shuts the wooden door tightly. Only when it's closed does he speak.

"This thing we're watching is absolutely  _not_  a soap opera. Far from it."

"Itachi's wife broke into granny Tsunade's office and left some of their home videos behind, and now we're spending the morning watching them," states Naruto easily.

"If you do not wish to miss the birth of Miki Uchiha, it would be wise for you to come over here and sit down," adds Lee. "Other than Naruto and Sakura, none of us had the opportunity to see Itachi's daughter in the beginning of the video besides Lady Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi sensei. Because of this, we are most eager."

The confusion on their faces doesn't ebb in the slightest. If anything, it looks like it has only grown in capacity. Puzzled, it is Kiba who speaks.

"Itachi's wife… Home videos… Daughter…" pausing, he exclaims. "What the heck are you talking about?!"

By now everyone who'd previously been watching the videos has sat back down, and Sakura's finger is hovering over the play button. The whole time Naruto gives Kurenai's students a smile as he waves them over.

"Get over here and find out," he says kindly. "There's plenty of room, and if there's not, we'll make some."

The members of Team Eight exchange glances before shrugging nonchalantly and walking to their side of the room to join them. They have to readjust themselves much like they had to when Team Gai came in. Of course, once everyone is settled, it doesn't take long for Sakura to press play. When the video starts, looks of astonishment come across Hinata's, Kiba's, and Shino's faces almost instantly.

Unlike the previous three videos, this one doesn't take place anywhere near Kazumi's and Itachi's room. Based on the rocky walls and on the gray scenery, they're still inside the confines of the Akatsuki hideout. Even so, this area within the hideout is much more spacious. With the gray sofa and the high ceilings, those who watched the first video are immediately able to recognize this place as the living room. Only, Itachi isn't taking a nap this time and Kazumi isn't trying to sneak up on him. Instead the girl is standing on a step stool in front of a full-length mirror that sits in the center of the floor.

In her hands is a yellow measuring tape that seamstresses use whenever they're measuring a client for a new outfit. Smiling happily, she wraps the measuring tape around her midsection and looks into the mirror. She wears loose-fitting black pants and a tight red tanktop. With a looser top nobody would notice, but her midsection does look like it's a bit thicker. The girl isn't exactly showing; not even close. It's simply that her waist isn't as small as it was. If anyone was watching this without knowing about her pregnancy, the amount of excitement in the girl's voice would sound incredibly strange.

"Itachi, isn't this great?! My waist is one point five centimeters thicker! I knew that my pants were fitting me tighter!"

Apparently Itachi is the one holding the camera, because it moves slightly as he gets closer to his wife. Meanwhile, he replies sounding quite happy. It isn't with the same over-the-top joy that Kazumi has, but nonetheless, the Uchiha does sound quite pleased.

"I never thought that your clothes fitting you tighter could make you happy. It truly is amazing the effects that pregnancy can have."

Smile never fading, she sighs happily. "Yeah. I never thought that it would make me happy either. But when I looked in the mirror this morning and saw that might stomach might be bigger I felt like I wanted to jump for joy!" Pausing, Kazumi's smile turns into a teasing smirk. "You know, Itachi, you've been acting out of character too ever since you found out I'm pregnant. I never thought that you would use your sharingan on a store clerk!"

His voice a perfect monotone, he replies, "He tried doubling the price for the crib because we're teenagers. Even if we put it on layaway, we'll cause the Akatsuki to go bankrupt if we try buying anything at that price." After a moment of slight hesitation, he adds, "Really, doubling the price was the least of it. It's still unbelievable that he would have tried getting us into legal trouble for painting the symbol of our clan onto the crib's headboard because it was made out of  _'one of a kind cherry wood'_."

They watch as Kazumi shakes her head and chuckles. "Don't worry about it, Itachi. I'm only two months along. We still have plenty of time to get baby stuff."

"According to the time of conception that the doctor gave us, you're nine-and-a-half weeks along by now. In three more days, that will be two-and-a-half months," corrects Itachi.

Again, Kazumi shakes her head in amusement. "I know that, Itachi. I don't always have to be that specific, do I?"

"Yes," states the Uchiha simply. Sounding a bit concerned, he adds, "Now would you please get down from that stool? I don't want you falling off and hurting yourself or the baby Uchiha."

Smile never fading, the girl removes the measuring tape from her waist and steps down gently from the stool. Putting one end of the tape around her hand, she begins wrapping it up into a coil. As she does this, she speaks to her husband.

"Okay, now that we're done I'm ready to go out for sushi. Just let me put on a different shirt."

Trace amounts of amusement ringing through his voice, Itachi responds from his place behind the camera. "You're cheering about your waist getting thicker and begging for sushi all in one day. I never thought that I would see this side of you, Kazumi."

"And I never thought that you would be so willing to videotape me while I measure my waist. Usually you hate my video camera."

"I don't mind it much anymore. Admittedly, the fact that you record yourself once a week every single time you measure your waist is a bit much, but it's more than tolerable." After a slight moment of hesitation, he adds, "Now let's get going before the streets get too crowded. Otherwise we might not make it in time to get your new favorite food that you used to hate."

With that being said, Itachi shuts off the camera and the screen goes black. Nobody admits it outwardly, but the affection in the murderous Akatsuki member's voice was more than noticeable. Had they been able to see his face, it wouldn't surprise them if he'd actually been smiling.


	5. Chapter Five

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own any OCs that I decide to create._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Everyone in the Hokage's office sits on the floor behind Tsunade's desk in silence. Every pair of eyes is glued to the screen as video after video plays. Several times now they've watched Kazumi measure her stomach. Each time her waist gets a little bit thicker, the girl progressing from ten weeks pregnant, to twelve weeks, and eventually to fourteen weeks. It currently shows her measuring her stomach again, only one week away from being four months pregnant.

They don't know this just because they've been counting the weeks, but because Kazumi's stomach is starting to round out ever so slightly. Like every other time she measures her stomach her shirt is tight, accentuating her belly's growing roundness. Even so, it still qualifies as a bulge more than one of those large basketball-sized pregnant tummies that are most often visualized.

Standing on a stool in the Akatsuki's living room in front of a mirror once more, Kazumi beams at Itachi. This time, much to their surprise, the Uchiha isn't behind the camera. Instead it's standing on a tripod several feet away from them. Normally those viewing wouldn't know this for sure, but considering how Kazumi was filming Itachi setting up the tripod and laughing as he grumbled to himself, the fact of the tripod is pretty much certain. The only thing that's more certain is the pleased expression on Itachi's face as he helps his wife with the measuring tape.

"I must admit that you weren't bluffing, Kazumi. In that shirt, it really does look like you're starting to get your pregnancy stomach."

Grinning, she replies, "I know! Isn't it exciting! The baby Uchiha has little arms, little legs, a nervous system, and everything! The doctor said that at this stage the baby can even suck its thumb and play with the umbilical cord! Can you believe that it's only the size of an avocado?!"

Itachi's pleased expression morphs into a fully fledged smile at his wife's words. "What excites me is learning our child's gender. I'm ready to stop calling the baby Uchiha  _'it'_  and to starting calling it  _'he'_  or  _'she'_. Not to mention that once we know the gender we can finally start coming up with names."

Smile never fading, the pregnant adolescent turns to face her husband who stands behind the stool. Based on his position, he's most likely there just in case Kazumi decides to fall off. Not only that, but probably so he can take in the full extent of her newly bulging stomach. Meanwhile, the girl expresses equal pleasure at the mention of the child's gender.

"I know! I've been waiting for that too! I can't wait for the ultrasound next week so we can find out if the baby Uchiha is a boy or a girl!"

"It's a good thing we found a doctor that's kind to us, too," Itachi replies. "The two doctors before this one treated us like we were the scum of the earth."

Kazumi frowns as she replies. "Yeah, I noticed that. Hopefully they don't treat all young parents that way. Otherwise their patients must be miserable." Pausing, she adds with a smile, "Oh well. That's over and done with now. The new doctor smiles, is happy, and she doesn't glare at us, so life is good!"

With that being said, Itachi pulls his wife closer and kisses her atop the head as he rubs gentle circles into her slightly swollen abdomen. Based on his actions, it's bluntly obvious that he forgot about the video camera that's recording them. Feeling as though they're eavesdropping on the two lovers, several of the room's occupants avert their eyes from the screen. It's only when Itachi speaks that they point their gazes upward once more.

"I believe you're right, Kazumi. With you, me, and the newly forming baby Uchiha, life is good. Since Leader Pein left us the entire northeast branch hideout, that makes life even better. At this point, it feels like nothing can happen to ruin it."

Placing her smaller hands on top of Itachi's larger ones, Kazumi snuggles against her husband. Again people start to avert their gazes because they feel as though they're peeping in on a very personal moment. In fact, one of them even voices this.

"Why is this video even in here?" asks Ino as she keeps her gaze pointed away from the screen. "We already know that Itachi loves her! How much more proof do we need?"

"Do not jump to conclusions, Ino," states Rock Lee as he stares at the screen. "I am most certain that Kazumi left this video in here for a reason."

Instead of Ino, it is Naruto who replies "Really? What reason is that?"

Lee doesn't have time to respond. Then again, he doesn't really have to. A few seconds is all it takes for the video to answer the blonde-haired jinjurichi's question. One moment the Uchiha couple is snuggling with Itachi's hands resting on Kazumi's stomach, each of them appearing more than content. The next moment, a loud booming voice comes to them from somewhere off camera. The voice is so loud that both of them jump, causing Kazumi to drop her measuring tape and to nearly fall off of the stool. It's a good thing that Itachi was there to catch her and to lower her to the ground, otherwise there's no doubt that Kazumi would have met the carpeting.

Meanwhile the duo on the screen cringes at the sound of the branch hideout's new occupant. Not only that, but Shikamaru cringes from his place toward the end in between Choji and Lee.

"Guess what, Uchiha?! You heathens are getting new roommates!"

Cringing once more, Shikamaru gives a sigh. "I thought that the content she recorded is supposed to be about her and Itachi. Why does she have to include  _him_?"

Nobody replies to the shadow user's comment. They're much too busy watching as a silver-haired man wielding a three-bladed scythe enters the branch hideout's living room. The scowls on Kazumi's and Itachi's faces are impossible to miss as he gets closer to them; especially when a large careless smile paints itself across the Jashinist's smug face. Onyx eyes turning cold, Itachi stares at him threateningly while speaking.

"Why are you here, Hidan? Leader Pein agreed to let Kazumi and I use this branch hideout. The only people allowed here besides us and Leader Pein, are Konan and Kisame."

"You should go back to the main hideout. There's more room for your rituals and your fancy scythe there," adds Kazumi sounding very unenthused.

Smug expression never leaving, they watch as Hidan gives a shrug. What he says next surprises all of them to no end.

"Hey, I would go back to the main hideout, but I can't go back there even if I wanted to. I talked to Pein, and he made some changes." The Jashinist pauses and shouts to someone outside of the camera's range. "Hisa, get the hell in here! I want you to meet Itachi and his Jashin-damned wife!"

Itachi and Kazumi exchange surprised glances at Hidan's words. The whole time those watching from the Hokage's office feel as their eyes widen. Nobody says anything, but they have a feeling that what they're going to see next will be a major surprise. If it was surprising to the Uchiha couple, then there's no doubt that the Leaf shinobi are going to be taken off guard by it. When a shrill female voice replies to Hidan's call, their astonishment only grows.

"Alright, Hidan, don't be such a nag! I'm coming! I can only walk so fast, you know!"

Before anyone has time to process what's happening, a young woman with bright orange hair and piercing silver eyes walks into the living room and stands beside Hidan. Her hair is straight and runs the whole length of her back with a simple hairclip holding it into a half ponytail. Her chin is narrow, her cheekbones are high, and her silver eyes are extremely wide. Another thing that's wide is her stomach. With as small as her frame is, it's plain as day that she isn't at all overweight. Rather, she appears to be around six months pregnant. Considering how she must be eighteen at the very oldest, this last observation comes as a surprise. Upon seeing this, Itachi's and Kazumi's eyes widen further.

"Uh…Hidan…? Who's your new friend?" Kazumi asks in a mixture of confusion and shock.

Smile fading, Hidan replies nonchalantly with his arms crossed. "This is my wife, Hisa. We got married on accident while we were drunk six months ago. I didn't remember that I actually got married until last week, so I went back to the town to divorce her. When I got there I found out she got knocked up with our kid, so instead of divorcing her I brought her back here. Pein is already letting Itachi and his bitch live here, so I figured he'd let us move into this hideout too. Ends out I was right."

Itachi's onyx eyes turn colder than before at Hidan's second to last sentence. His previous expression would have been enough to give anyone a chill, but this expression is good enough to freeze a grown man solid. Honestly, the people witnessing this exchange on video are even scared by it. It is because of this that they are slightly taken aback when Hidan doesn't show the slightest hint of fear. Even when Itachi speaks he doesn't seem at all afraid. His smug demeanor stays firmly in place the whole time.

"I would appreciate it if you would not use that term to describe my wife. Her name is Kazumi. You can either call her by her name, or you can refer to her as my wife, but you will absolutely  _ **not**  _use your foul language to identify her."

Opening his mouth slightly, Hidan appears ready to reply to Itachi with a snide remark. However, before he can, Kazumi asks the question that everyone's wondering. Based on the dread filling her large brown orbs, she is the farthest thing from happy.

"You don't actually mean it when you say that you're moving in here, do you? There's no way that Pein would let another couple move in here. He set aside this branch hideout specifically for Itachi and me. He said so himself."

As if the universe is against Kazumi and the raven-haired Uchiha, the Akatsuki leader with the piercings enters the room from another part of the hideout. If there's one way to describe him, it would definitely be stern, emotionless, and all the way around frightening. When he speaks using a deep horrifying voice, it gives several of the viewing Leaf shinobi chills.

"Actually, Kazumi, you are wrong. This hideout is not set aside for you and Itachi. After Itachi got involved with you, I decided to set a hideout aside for any significant others that members of the Akatsuki might eventually have. Once Itachi decided to bring a woman into the Akatsuki, I knew that the trend wouldn't end with him and that a place for Akatsuki women and children would eventually become necessary. Based on what has happened recently, it appears that this is exactly the case. So, whether you like it or not, you will have two new couples joining you here at the northeast hideout."

Kazumi gives a long heavy sigh. "So Hidan isn't lying, then? He's actually going to be living here at this hideout with his scythe, and his foul language, and with  _'The Way of Jashin'_?"

Pein gives a stiff nod. "Yes. Hidan and Hisa will be joining you and Itachi."

Itachi cringes slightly, as if the very words he's speaking torture his soul. "Very well. If we're stuck with Hidan, then I suppose that Kazumi and I will simply have to learn how to deal with him."

Hidan gives the Uchiha an annoyed look, taking offense at his words. "Hey, don't start acting superior! If anything, you should be thanking me!" Moving closer to Hisa, he places a hand on her stomach as he continues. "Now your kid's going to have company, and it's all thanks to me!"

Blowing an orange strand of hair out of her face in irritation, Hisa shoots her husband a glare. "Yeah. It's all thanks to  _you_. It's not like I'm the one carrying it inside me for nine months."

Catching his wife's glare, the Jashinist glares right back at her. "Hey, don't get bitchy with me! You're lucky that sacrificing my wife and divorcing a pregnant woman go against Jashin's Law, otherwise I would have done both of those a long time ago! Don't think that I'm putting up with your shitty attitude because I want to! I'm doing it because I  _have_  to!"

Hisa scowls as she responds sarcastically. "Wow. I get to stay married to an insane Jashinist with a potty mouth and give birth to his child. I must be the luckiest woman alive."

Removing his hand from her stomach, Hidan's glare darkens. Honestly, he appears about ready to break both of the rules he quoted from Jashin's Law. Before he can, however, Kazumi asks a question.

Brown eyes widening with realization, she says, "Hold on a minute. Leader Pein, did you say that there are  ** _two_**  new couples joining us in the northeast hideout?"

The man with the piercings doesn't have time to answers. Before he can utter a single word, another loud voice echoes through the hideout. It isn't as loud as Hidan's voice, neither does it sound as smug. Rather, it sounds irritated.

"I wish I would have known how much room there is at this hideout, un. Otherwise I would have gotten a girlfriend a long time ago!"

Itachi and Kazumi appear taken off guard as they shift their gazes to a spot off camera. Meanwhile, Hidan, Pein, and Hisa don't appear surprised in the least. Their expressions appear nothing but nonchalant, as if they really don't care one way or the other. It takes a few moments, but at last their other set of new roommates appears in the living area in front of the camera.

The first to enter is a girl-looking boy with long blonde hair pulled into a half ponytail. When he turns to the side in order to face Pein they notice that he has eyes that are a bright shade of blue, one of them being covered by flaxen bangs. He has an expression on his face that holds the same irritation previously heard in his voice. When he speaks to the Akatsuki leader, the emotion is heard once more.

"You've been holding out on the rest of the Akatsuki members, un. This branch hideout is better equipped than the main hideout."

Pein looks at him sternly. "I'm the leader of the Akatsuki. I don't have to tell the rest of the members anything that I don't want to."

Upon hearing this, Deidara gives a shrug. "Okay, fair enough. At least I know now, un." Pausing, he turns to call to a person in another room. "Kaminari, you should probably get in here, un. If you're going to live at this hideout, you need to meet the other people that are going to be living here."

"Okay, sorry, Dei. I got distracted," replies a soft-sounding feminine voice. "I don't know who painted the little white clouds on the walls of that one room, but they're so cute! I can tell that it's definitely going to be a nursery!"

Kazumi, who'd been going back and forth between staring blankly at Deidara and glaring at Hidan until now, turns in the direction of the unseen girl. When she does this, a beaming smile crosses her face and she bounces up and down excitedly.

"Ooh, I painted the clouds! They're supposed to go with Itachi's jungle theme! You actually think they look good?!"

A girl runs onto the screen at Kazumi's exclamations. She's tall, slender, and has medium-length black hair that's pulled into a high ponytail. Much like the Uchiha's wife, she jumps up and down as her emerald green eyes brim with excitement. Really, she can't be any older than fifteen. The whole time, those in the Akatsuki hideout as well as the viewing Leaf shinobi watch on in surprise.

"Yes, yes, yes! They look fantastic! Once the nursery's finished, it's going to look so cute!"

"Thank you! After Itachi is done painting the Uchiha symbol onto the crib, I'll have to let you see that too! He's even putting together a mobile that goes with it!" Kazumi exclaims as she takes several steps closer to the girl. Extending a hand, she introduces herself. "My name is Kazumi Uchiha, by the way. I'm Itachi's wife! It's nice to meet you."

The black-haired girl returns the handshake eagerly. "I'm Kaminari, Deidara's girlfriend! It's nice to meet you, too!"

From here Kazumi and Kaminari continue talking to each other eagerly, eventually pulling Hisa into the conversation as well. At first Hidan's wife is hesitant, not to mention a little grouchy at their peppy attitudes, but it doesn't take too long for the older girl to grow comfortable with them. Amazed at how well the significant others of dangerous S-rank criminals are getting along, the Leaf Village viewers begin talking amongst themselves.

"Wow. I wish everyone could make friends with people that fast," says Tenten from her place in between Ino and Neji. "Life would be a whole lot easier."

"I must admit, for such evil people, Itachi and Deidara certainly picked out very cheerful counterparts," adds Lee sounding stunned.

Smirking, Shikamaru gives his input as well. "The loudmouth got married, but his wife doesn't want to be with him and he doesn't want to be with her. I should've seen that coming."

Kakashi, who sits in between Sakura and Shizune at the wall's opposite end, speaks for everyone with the statement he makes. "One thing's for certain. This just got very interesting very fast."

* * *

Life in the hideout changed so swiftly that the Leaf ninja can't stop watching for even a moment. One minute Kazumi and Itachi are in the hideout by themselves preparing for the arrival of the newest little Uchiha, and next there is another couple and another family-in-the-making living with them.

The fact that the blonde and raven-haired couple are polar opposites in personality, along with the realization that Hidan and his impregnated wife make up the components to a very unbalanced family system, causes the viewing shinobi to wonder exactly how much of a disaster this must have been for Itachi and Kazumi. Surprisingly, based on the videos they've seen, it looks like things could have gone much worse than they did.

The first video that was shown after their roommates' appearance was of Kazumi giving a tour of the hideout to Hisa, Kaminari, and Deidara. Kaminari was commenting on things and giving compliments the whole time, she and Kazumi getting along like two peas in a pod. Deidara spent the duration of the tour looking bored, only speaking to say that a particular room looked like a good place to test out his clay bombs, and to tell Kaminari that they are never painting clouds on the walls because they "are fifteen years old and absolutely NOT having a baby!"

"But, Dei, we're going to be sixteen in a few months! Kazumi's sixteen and Hisa's eighteen and they're both having babies, so we should keep the trend going!"

Deidara simply narrowed his eyes at her in irritation. "Kazumi and Hisa are both insane like their husbands, so the answer is still no."

The only person who didn't talk during the tour was Hisa, who kept rubbing circles into her stomach and frowning. Only when the video of Kazumi showing them the hideout ended and when the next video started did Hisa speak. Even then, it was only to tell Itachi and Kazumi her child's gender.

The Uchiha had just returned from the doctor's office, both of them looking over what appeared to be a black and white piece of film and smiling. Hisa, (who was the person filming them), told them that even if both of their babies are girls that they look entirely different. The Uchihas' baby waved its arms and held onto the umbilical cord, while her baby moved its feet more than anything.

"Aw, we're both having girls?!" Kazumi exclaimed joyfully. "We'll have to go shopping and buy little pink outfits together!"

Hisa gave a chuckle at Kazumi's words. To anyone with ears, it was obviously a very forced and insincere chuckle. Upon hearing it, Itachi and Kazumi immediately looked up from the photographs of their child from the ultrasound in concern. As they did this, Hisa spoke.

"Uh…yeah. We will have to go shopping for pink outfits. With my kid being a girl, I guess blue and green wouldn't make too much sense, would it?"

Frowns deepening, it was Itachi who replied first. Even with the intense chill filling his onyx eyes, it's very apparent that his anger wasn't pointed at the orange-haired girl.

"Hisa," he asked slowly, "When you told Hidan that you're having a girl, how did he respond?"

Voice holding no emotion, she replied simply. "Well…he didn't really say anything. He picked up his scythe, slammed out of the room, and I haven't seen him since."

That piece of information evoked a mixture of sad sighs and enraged huffs from those viewing.

"Geesh, what a jerk!" Kiba stated.

"I don't get what's so bad about a girl. If I had a wife that was having a baby, I would just be happy about it in general," said Naruto easily.

Ino simply stated, "Who cares about Jashin? It's time for a divorce!"

Several others in the room shushed those who were speaking, wanting to hear what the adolescent boy was going to say next. Nobody confessed this aloud. Right now they still won't admit it. Yet, even the most skeptical of the group gained a few ounces of respect of Itachi in that moment.

Looking straight at the redhead, or straight at the camera, he said, "Listen to me, Hisa. If there is ever anything you need, please come to Kazumi and I. Prenatal vitamins, clothes for you or your child, doctor's visits, we will go with you to get those things. Do not depend on Hidan, because he is not going to help you."

Giving a small smile, Kazumi added, "Even if you don't have Hidan, you do have us. You also have Kaminari, and maybe even Deidara. You aren't alone, Hisa."

For the first time since the rest of the Akatsuki families started showing up in the videos, Hidan's wife honestly sounded grateful.

"Thanks. For a person who murdered his entire clan and for a teenage girl who was crazy enough to marry him , I've decided that I like the two of you."

Once that was said, the video ended. Now they're watching an entirely different film; one that includes Hisa, Kaminari, and of course, Kazumi. Based on the way they're talking nobody else is there with them, so it is immediately assumed that the video camera is on a tripod. As the video plays the first one to speak is Deidara's peppy and cheerful girlfriend, Kaminari.

"When Dei first brought me here, I had no idea that there would be Akatsuki members that had wives! And the fact that you're both close to my age and that you're pregnant? This is so great! Move into the Akatsuki's northeast branch hideout with him; Dei's best idea ever!"

The girls are in what appears to be a bedroom type area. Normally they would be able to tell for sure what the room they're standing in is supposed to be, but with tarps covering furniture, with cans of paint sitting everywhere, and with animal-shaped stencils strewn across more tarps covering the floor, discerning the room's function is impossible. Or, at least this is true until Hisa speaks.

Upon looking at her, it's very apparent that a couple of months have passed since the last video. Her stomach is much larger than it was before. To put frankly it appears as though she swallowed a bowling ball, putting her at eight months pregnant.

"Are you sure you girls are willing to do this for me? My daughter already has a crib, not to mention a changing table and a dresser. Painting the walls of the nursery really isn't necessary."

Kazumi, who has a paintbrush in one hand and has the other resting on her own much larger stomach, replies with a sweet smile. "Of course it is! You want Imae to have a zoo-themed nursery, then she's getting a zoo-themed nursery. Sleeping in a room with cute giraffes and happy zebras sounds a lot better than a room with drab rocky walls."

Still not convinced, Hisa protests once more. "But what about your daughter, Miki's, nursery? You still haven't finished painting the monkeys or the parakeets."

Dipping the brush in a can of orange, Kazumi shrugs. "Yeah, but Itachi has a whole week coming up without missions, so we can finish Miki's nursery then." Pausing, she adds, "Besides, I'm only six months pregnant. That leaves me a whole other trimester. You, you're eight months along, so we really need to get moving!"

Smiling just as widely, Kaminari adds, "Don't be such a spoiled sport, Hisa. Once we're done painting we can go to that town and get that yellow baby blanket that you like, and that pretty mobile with the stars!"

Hisa doesn't smile, though she does cease in her protesting. "Well…okay. I really think we should be focusing on making baby Miki's arrival special because her daddy actually wants her, but if you're so determined to do things for my baby, then I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you." Pausing and turning to face the camera, she adds, "But is filming this really necessary? All we're doing is painting."

Kazumi, who already has the rough outline of a tiger on the wall, replies with a smile. "It's  _because_  we're painting that filming this is necessary. Later on in life when Imae is feeling down, she can watch this and be happy because she'll get to see how much she's loved. Not just by her mama, but by Aunt Kazumi and Aunt Kaminari too."

"Ooh, Aunt Kaminari! I like that!" replies the raven-haired girl with the flat stomach as she busily paints a zebra. "It makes sense because all of us are Akatsuki women! Being Aunts to each other's kids is like our way of sticking together!"

The six-month pregnant girl looks momentarily surprised before shooting Deidara's girlfriend a grin. "You know, I think you're right, Kaminari. We haven't known each other long, but we have been sticking together."

Kaminari returns the smile, appearing ready to say something else. Before she can, however, the redheaded Hisa speaks. When she does this, it is apparent by the sound of her voice and the expression on her face that she is extremely upset. Not at them, but at another person entirely.

"It's good that we're sticking together, too, because at least both of you are willing to welcome Imae into the world. All Hidan does is complain that he can't divorce me because of the kid, and then he calls me fat and walks out," Hisa confesses bitterly. Then, before anyone has time to process it, the sliver-eyed girl is bursting into tears. "Why doesn't he want our baby?! Itachi wants your baby, so why can't Hidan want ours?! It's his daughter too! Do you know that he hasn't even looked at the pictures of Imae from the ultrasound or felt her kick?! Out of all of the men on the planet, how did I get stuck with one as cold and heartless as Hidan?!"

Dropping the brush that's holding the orange paint, Kazumi rushes across the room in Hisa's direction. While doing so, she shouts to the room's other female.

"Kaminari! Shut off the camera!"

The girl replies without hesitation. "I'm already on it!"

A few seconds is all it takes for the screen to turn to black. When this happens, nobody says anything. This isn't because they don't want to, but because it doesn't take any time at all for the next video to start. At first they wonder why Kazumi didn't put in a longer transition. Of course, once they start watching it, they're immediately able to guess that Kazumi didn't want to hold off on letting them see this next clip. It's so utterly shocking that all they can do is gape at the screen in disbelief.

When the camera turns on, the first thing they see are the brown hair and brown eyes of Kazumi Uchiha. Normally when she's filming herself she appears happy or reasonably content. The girl always wears a happy smile, but rarely does she appear so joyful that it looks like she's going to burst. This is why the absolute over-the-top joy painting Kazumi's features is definitely something to look twice at. Not to mention how in awe she sounds when she speaks into the camera.

"Okay, I know that I'm risking becoming a sacrifice to Jashin by filming this, but it is completely worth it. You just have to see this, Hisa."

With that being said, Kazumi turns the camera so that it's facing the large gray sofa in the Akatsuki's living room. Passed out looking exhausted and extremely uncomfortable due to the weight on her stomach is Hisa. Her lovely orange hair is askew and she has a spot of blue paint on her cheek, making it known that she was working more on her daughter's nursery earlier. Not only that but she's shivering slightly, as if feeling a draft. When seeing the silver-haired Jashinist that kneels down beside her, most would wonder if the draft is coming from him. Upon closer observation, however, it is learned that this is not at all the case.

Hidan is kneeling beside Hisa, but not to glare at her or to show contempt. Amazingly, he has her shirt lifted up just enough so that it reveals his wife's enlarged stomach. Using both of his large hands, he feels her stomach tenderly. At one point he even rests his cheek on her bare midsection as if trying to get closer to the baby. The whole time Hidan speaks.

"Shit, you must be really healthy, baby girl. You really kick and move around a lot. No wonder your mama's so tired."

There's a brief pause, during which Hidan releases a small yelp. Sitting straight up, he rubs his cheek which was resting on Hisa's stomach. Surprisingly, when Hidan turns there isn't any irritation on his face whatsoever. Rather, he appears both smug and amused.

"Shit, you're a grumpy little thing! Aren't you, baby girl? Just like your mama. I hope you have her fiery orange hair when you get the hell out here. It'll fit you." After a moment of hesitation, he adds, "But if you have your mom's hair, you need to have my eyes. Kakuzu, Sasori, and Kisame all think that you're not my kid, and it would be nice to hear them say that while you're staring them down with violet eyes."

With that being said, Hidan gives Hisa's belly a gentle pat before pulling her shirt back down. Once her stomach is covered, he grabs a black blanket bearing a white Jashin symbol off the end of the couch and tosses it over her. Not only does he cover her up, but the Jashinist even goes as far as tucking her in. By the time he's finished, Hisa actually does look more comfortable too. As he does this, Hidan speaks to her.

"I'm really glad you're too tired to hear me say this, but the nursery looks good. I don't know how the hell you learned how to paint those animals, but they don't look bad." Under his breath, he adds, "The paint had to be cheaper than that damn nursery set with the crib. I'm going to owe Kakuzu money for the next ten years!"

Hidan doesn't say anything more after that. He walks to the other side of the living room, picks up his scythe that was leaning against the wall, and leaves the room silently. Only once he's gone does Kazumi move away from wherever she was hiding to enter the main room. The instant she walks in, Hisa starts to stir. Her eyes don't come open due to drowsiness, but she's still able to ask this question nonetheless.

"What… I never brought a blanket out here with me… Who covered me up?"

Kazumi doesn't give a straight answer. Rather, she answers specifically in a roundabout fashion. The whole time happiness never leaves her voice. "Don't look now, but there's a very peculiar symbol sewn into the blanket. As far as I know, there's only one person in the hideout who fancies that symbol."

It is after Kazumi speaks that she turns off the camera, causing the screen to fade to black once more. There is a long moment of silence as the Leaf ninja stare at the screen in shock, unblinking and unmoving. At last, when one of them does speak, what they say speaks for everyone in Tsunade's office.

"That was…unexpected," states Kakashi simply.

"Is it only when she's sleeping that Hidan feels her stomach? That's just creepy," says Naruto appearing freaked out.

"If he actually does care about Hisa and the baby, then he should say something. Why would he put his wife through this kind of emotional turmoil?!" Tenten exclaims.

"He's an Akatsuki," Shikamaru replies from a few places away. "They don't care about what they put others through. That's why they're S-rank criminals."

Ino, who hasn't spoken in a while now, goes against Shikamaru's claim. "Actually, I don't think that's completely true. Itachi doesn't seem that bad. Hidan and that weird blonde guy, maybe but not Itachi. He seems pretty humane."

Glaring at the flaxen-haired kunoichi with white pupil-less eyes, Neji gives a very firm response. "Itachi Uchiha slaughtered his clan, betrayed the Hidden Leaf Village, and turned his brother into a revenge-seeking criminal. That man is the farthest thing from humane!"

For the first time since watching the videos, it is Hinata who speaks up. "But Itachi did seem to care about Kazumi, and he willingly helped Hisa when Hidan wouldn't. Maybe he was kinder than the other Akatsuki members."

Neji immediately turns his glare on Hinata. "Loving a woman and being helpful doesn't undo the things he's done, Hinata. These home videos don't prove a thing. Itachi is nothing less than evil."

Nobody has time to respond to that last comment of Neji's, whether their response is good or bad. Instead their eyes turn back to the screen as the next video starts. When it starts it isn't Kazumi filming, neither is it Itachi. It doesn't show the face of the person holding the camera, but the majority of the people in the room are still able to place the man as Itachi's partner, Kisame. This isn't just because of his voice, but due to the content of what he says. When the shark man speaks, he sounds completely and utterly stunned; not to mention, more than a little bit disturbed.

"The last time I came to this hideout it was just Itachi and Kazumi, and Itachi was the same stoic, threatening partner that I've always known. But now things have definitely changed. Leader Pein, I do believe that the Akatsuki has fallen."

Once Kisame is done speaking, the camera zooms in on what looks like a dining room type area. There is a long stone table, chairs, and a wide entryway. Congregated around the table are Itachi and Hidan with shopping bags littering the table's surface. The bags are pink and blue with kanji that read  _"Baby World"_.

Going through the bags is none other than Itachi Uchiha with his usual stoic expression perfectly in place. Of course, when he starts removing items from bags, his stoic expression means nothing. The seventeen-year-old could stare them down with the mangekyo sharingan and not appear nearly as threatening as normal. Then again, while holding a red footed outfit with black polka dots in one hand and a little red hat with black antennas in the other, it would be hard for anyone to appear at all frightening.

Wide violet eyes observing him in surprise, Hidan says exactly what he's thinking. "Dammit, Itachi! What the hell has happened to you?! One moment you're a horrifying Akatsuki member, and the next you're trying to drag me into that girly-ass store  _'Baby World'_!"

"I would hardly classify the shop as girly, Hidan. Babies have fathers the same as mothers. Kazumi is going to be seven months pregnant soon, and your own wife is close to giving birth. If anything, you should be giving more thought to your child and buy her some more functional clothing."

Shooting Itachi a glare, Hidan picks up one of the shopping bags and dumps its contents onto the table. Unlike the contents of Itachi's bags, the articles of clothing aren't at all colorful, neither are there any animal-themed outfits such as the ladybug one bought for Miki. Instead all of the little footed outfits are black, white or gray. Once they're dumped out, Hidan motions to them.

"Hey, don't judge me! I got Imae some functional clothing! It's just basic. At least it's not like the stuff you bought. It looks like a rainbow threw up inside of your shopping bags!"

Shrugging, Itachi picks up the ladybug outfit once more. "What does it matter? I'm having a daughter. If anything, she deserves clothing with some colors. Besides, if Miki looks anything like an Uchiha, this ladybug outfit is going to look very nice on her. Red and black are good colors on us." Pausing he adds under his breath, "Though, I'm still wondering if the butterfly one would be better… If she has Kazumi's coloring, I believe that purple would be better suited…"

Giving an enraged sigh, Hidan dumps several more shopping bags out onto the table. These are obviously Itachi's shopping bags, as these clothes are bright happy shades of yellows, pinks, purples, and multiple other colors. The whole time the Jashinist digs through them while chastising Itachi verbally.

"With all the shit you bought, I don't think missing the butterfly outfit is going to matter. Just look at this shit, Itachi! It's no wonder the cashier ladies were laughing at you!"

Holding up a yellow button-up-the-front outfit with little pink birds on it, he says, "Really Itachi?" Discarding that one, he picks up one that is purple with blue letters that reads  _'Daddy's Girl'_. "I think you're just trying to brainwash the kid with this one."

Placing that one back in the pile, he then picks up a peach-colored one with red letters on the front. Oddly enough, it just so happens to read  _'Daddy's Little Artist'_. Upon reading it Hidan quirks a confused brow and looks at the Uchiha questioningly.

"Okay, I have absolutely no idea what the hell you were thinking with this one. It doesn't even make sense! The last time I checked, you hate art!"

Emotionless expression still on his face, Itachi replies easily. "I really don't like art, no."

Even more confused than before, he asks, "Then why the heck did you get this?!"

As if waiting for his queue, an all too familiar blonde walks into the dining room through the entranceway. As this happens, surprised words come from Kisame as he continues recording.

"What?! Oh, you have to be kidding me."

Oddly enough, this is absolutely not a joke. The moment Deidara walks into the room, the first thing he does is walk over to Hidan and snatch the orange footed outfit out of the immortal's hands. Once he does this, the blonde turns to Itachi and gives him several bills before speaking.

"Thanks for going into that store for me, Itachi, un. I wanted to get this on my own, but I couldn't force myself to go into that girly shop like you and Hidan did."

"It isn't a problem as long as you're willing to pay me back," replies Itachi nonchalantly.

"Good," says Deidara. "Because during the next several months, you're going to have to go inside that store a lot. I'm definitely not going in there, un."

Violet eyes widening, Hidan gapes at the artist in shock. "What?! Why would you have to go into a girly store like  _'Baby World'_?!" After a moment of hesitation, Hidan slaps a palm to his forehead in exasperation. "Oh no! Don't fucking tell me!"

Nobody has the chance to fill in the blank. Then again, they honestly don't need to. At that very moment, Kaminari comes dashing into the room with a big happy smile on her face. Tugging on the sleeve of Deidara's Akatsuki robe, she starts talking a mile a minute.

"Come on, Dei! We need to find Kazumi and Hisa so I can tell them what the doctor said! They're going to be so excited! Maybe more excited than me!" Deidara doesn't have a chance to protest. Less than two seconds later he is dragged from the room by his girlfriend, the girl shouting with glee the whole way out. "Hisa, Kazumi, guess what?! I'm six weeks pregnant! Whoo!"

Once they're gone Itachi doesn't say a word. He simply folds up the clothes that Hidan dumped out and places them back in the shopping bags. Once all of them are back in place, Itachi scoops them up into his arms and prepares to leave the room. On his way out, he speaks to Hidan.

"I would love to stay and talk more about your dislike for children or about  _'The Way of Jashin'_ , but I really must go find Kazumi before Kaminari does. If Kaminari gets to her first, then I will never be able to get a word in edgewise."

A mocking expression crossing his face, Hidan gives a laugh. "Talk to Kazumi about what? About trading in one of the purple outfits for a pink one?"

"No," he replies simply. "About the price of breast pumps. We've been considering getting one."

With that being said, the Uchiha walks out. Once he's gone Hidan shakes his head in disbelief. A moment later, however, his eyes widen and he rushes after him.

"Itachi, hold on a minute! Breast pumps aren't expensive, are they?! I need to know whether or not I should let Hisa get one! If I get her one and they're expensive, I could owe Kakuzu money for the rest of my immortal life!"

It's only once the room is empty that Kisame speaks again. Never has the shark man sounded in this much disbelief. "Geesh. When did the Akatsuki go from an organization of S-rank criminals to a home for pregnant youth?"


	6. Chapter Six

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters that I took from the anime. The only characters I own are my OCs._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"That concludes the first set of videos, Lady Tsunade. I decided to have the first set of videos take place before the births of any of the Akatsuki babies. To be honest, I was originally planning on keeping the information about Deidara's and Hidan's families secret. It was only after talking to Hisa and Kaminari that I changed my mind. They have been just as much a part of mine and Itachi's family as Miki, so I decided to include them. In the end, I wouldn't be able to tell Itachi's story without telling you about the rest of the Akatsuki families too."

For the first time in what feels like ages, Kazumi is on the screen in her present form with four-year-old Miki sitting in her lap. After seeing her joyful smile and the life in her sparkling brown eyes in the home videos, hearing the hollowness in Kazumi's voice and seeing the emptiness in her eyes is nothing but foreign to the Leaf shinobi. Whoever this woman is, she seems like a completely different person from the teenage girl seen in the videos. Of course, based on what she says, they know that this isn't the case. Unable to take their eyes off of this sad and empty woman, they listen as she continues.

"To be completely honest, Lady Tsunade, I didn't include all of the footage that I should have. There was so much more I could have shown you. Miki's first steps, her first words, our first time going to the playground together, the first time we allowed Miki to have a sleepover with Hidan's and Deidara's children… But, as selfish as it is of me, I didn't send those videos. I felt like they were meant for my eyes only, and eventually, for Itachi's children. So, there were a lot of videos that I cut out."

Pausing, Kazumi attempts a smile as she continues speaking. "Even so, I still sent the ones that matter. The videos that you need to see, and the videos that tell the stories of me and Itachi, and of the other Akatsuki families are all there. There aren't as many home videos for the second set as there are for the first set, but there are definitely enough for me to tell you what I need to tell you.

"Hopefully you keep watching, Lady Tsunade, because you haven't seen anything yet."

With that being said, the camera shuts off and the screen cuts to black. The screen stays black for many long seconds, giving several of the room's occupants enough time to get out their thoughts.

"Was that her and Itachi's daughter that she was holding?" asks Hinata. "Miki looks very similar to Itachi. She doesn't look much like Kazumi at all."

Kiba replies from beside the Hyuga girl. "I know. I was thinking that same thing. If it wasn't for the feminine features, I would almost say that Miki is a tiny clone of Itachi."

A split second of silence passes before someone breaks it. The person who ends the heavy stillness is none other than Lee.

"Having her daughter appear so similar to her husband must be very difficult for Kazumi; especially so soon after Itachi's death." Pausing, he adds, "It makes me sad to see a woman who once appeared so youthful and energetic to be so hollow and full of sadness."

After another brief moment of silence, it is Sakura who voices her thoughts. "I wonder what happened through the years for Itachi's death to take such a toll on her."

* * *

After the current Kazumi introduced the next set of videos, time seemed to fly by to those watching from the screen's other side. One right after another, it seemed like each baby was born. The first baby born was, of course, Hidan and Hisa's daughter. Kazumi was filming the couple as they walked in through the door, Hidan carrying an incredibly large diaper bag and Hisa carrying a bundle swaddled in white. For once Hidan didn't appear annoyed or angry at being around Hisa while she was awake. Rather, he wore a smile that somehow managed to be both smug and happy.

Also standing in the room were Deidara and Kaminari, Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Kisame. Like Hidan, the majority of people present to get a first glimpse at Imae wore incredibly smug smiles. The only exceptions were Itachi, who wasn't smiling at all, and Kaminari, who appeared nothing other than excited. Kazumi probably appeared excited too, but due to the fact that she was holding the camera, this was a difficult claim to verify.

The first to speak to Hisa upon getting back from the hospital was, without a doubt, Kaminari. She was jumping up and down and squealing as loudly as ever.

"Yes, yes, yes! You're finally back, Hisa! You're finally back! Now show us baby Imae! Does she have your pretty orange hair and your big eyes?!"

The others in the room didn't hesitate to support Kaminari in her excitement.

"Yes. Why don't you show us _'Hidan's'_  baby," stated Kakuzu in a deep and skeptical voice.

Leaning in closer to the masked man with the stitches, Kisame whispered, "I would stake Samehada on it that she looks more like Hisa than she does Hidan."

Sounding just as skeptical as the other two, Sasori added, "She probably doesn't look like Hidan at all."

Silver eyes widening, Hisa gaped at all of them with shock. Meanwhile, Hidan spoke out sounding as smug as ever. As frightening as it might sound, he almost sounded…gleeful!

Smirking in Hisa's direction, he said to his wife, "Don't keep them all waiting, Hisa. Move the blanket, and show them the baby's face;  ** _my_**  baby's face." Turning toward the camera, he demanded, "Hey, Kazumi, get over here and make sure you get Imae's face on camera, and then turn it toward Kakuzu and the trio of doubters. I want to remember this moment for years to come."

"Okay," replied the girl from behind the camera. "Whatever you say."

Kazumi moved closer to the couple by several meters, the camera pointed at the newborn the whole time. Only when she was standing at an extremely close proximity to them did Hisa make a move to rearrange the blanket so that they could see the baby. As she performed the action not once did Hidan's smirk fade; especially not while addressing the men on the other side of the room.

"Take a good long look at her!"

The moment the blanket was pulled down, Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara all gasped in unison. Kaminari made noises as well, but her's were squeals of delight. Upon speaking, the majority of the men in the room simply glared at her.

"Ooh, she's so cute! She has Hisa's nose, but besides that she looks exactly like you, Hidan!"

Certainly enough, Kaminari wasn't exaggerating. To Hidan's luck the baby just so happened to be awake, greeting the room with wide violet eyes. Of course, even if she was sleeping it still would have been quite apparent that the tiny newborn was indeed Hidan's baby. Atop her head was a shock of soft silver hair along with a chin and mouth that were very similar in shape to Hidan's. When Kazumi pointed the camera away from the baby and to the rest of the room, most people were staring in disbelief.

As the people in both the Akatsuki hideout and the Hokage's office looked back and forth from Imae to Hidan and back again, the Jashinist responded to Kaminari's comment.

"You're damn right that she looks like me! Silver hair, violet eyes, Imae is daddy's girl! You should have heard the way she was crying at the hospital, too. That was  _angry_  crying! It ends out that she also has my temper! Imae is a Jashinist in the making!"

Nobody could tell for sure, but it looked like Kakuzu went without blinking for two straight minutes. "Well…it looks like you aren't exaggerating for once. Imae really does look like you…"

"I hope that nobody took me seriously," said Kisame slowly. "I would never actually stake Samehada on anything."

After that video ended, the arrival of baby Miki came very shortly after. Apparently the present Kazumi wasn't lying when she said that there were some very special videos that she cut out, because it didn't show any footage of her at nine months pregnant or of her shortly before the birth. The next time the camera turned on, Kazumi was in a white hospital room that was flawlessly clean. She was sitting in a hospital bed with sweat on her brow and hair askew. Fatigue was written on her face and she looked exhausted, but she also appeared happy. Standing next to her was, of course, Itachi. For once he wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak. Instead he was wearing what looked like hospital garbs, making it known that he definitely played a part in delivering his daughter.

Apparently a nurse was the one holding the camera, because a very uncertain female voice that sounded to be middle aged was what spoke next.

"Am I holding this thing right? Is it on?"

Giving a wide smile, Kazumi nodded eagerly. "Don't worry. It's on, and you're holding it just fine. Everything's perfect!" Pausing, she asked, "Now can we see our baby?!"

The nurse gave a chuckle. "Sure. You can see her."

With that being said, another nurse walked into the frame with a little white bundle in her arms. Bending over slightly, she carefully handed the baby over to Kazumi. Once she was securely in her mother's arms the nurse walked off camera, leaving Itachi and Kazumi to stare at the baby lovingly. Kazumi moved over by a few inches, giving Itachi enough room to sit on the edge of the hospital bed. As he sat down Itachi put an arm around his wife and pulled her closer, using the index finger of his other hand to gently touch Miki's cheek.

"I'm still in disbelief about how small she is. To think, this tiny little infant could grow up to be the powerful kunoichi that rewrites history for our clan." Pausing, he smiled at his daughter kindly. "You are a truly beautiful little girl, Miki. I am proud to call you my daughter."

Giving an equally tender smile, Kazumi spoke as well. "Even if you don't look a thing like me, I'm equally proud to call you my daughter. You'll be the beauty of the Uchiha clan when you get older Miki." To her husband, she said with a happy chuckle, "She really does look exactly like you, Itachi. The father-daughter resemblance is unbelievable."

Smile growing, Itachi replied to his wife. "Even if she doesn't look much like you, I'm sure that Miki is going to have your personality. I can already tell that she's going to be very happy and giggly; just like you, I'm certain."

Kazumi gave another chuckle. "Maybe. It's kind of hard to tell right now. First we have to get through those sleepless nights where she's going to cry endlessly."

It is here that Itachi's smile fades slightly. "Hopefully she isn't as fussy as Imae. I don't think I have ever seen Hidan angrier and more unstable then he has been recently. He even went back the main hideout for a week just to sleep…"

"Oh really?" said the sixteen-year-old in surprise. "Wow. I didn't even notice that he was gone."

"Probably because you've been so busy helping Hisa with Imae," Itachi replied with a sigh. "Honestly, I wish that he would come back to the hideout to help his wife. If he was more stable and less of a danger to humanity, I would probably do something to force him…"

Shrugging, Kazumi's smile returned. "Don't do anything like that, Itachi. We still have Kaminari around to help us, and you've been granted three months with no missions. So we can handle it." Pausing, she added softly, "We had an agreement on our wedding day. Bring on the rain. Remember?"

Pulling his wife closer, Itachi kissed her sweetly atop the head. "Yes. I remember. And I'm just as willing to take on the challenges now as I was then."

Once that was said, the video ended. Because of the fact that Kaminari wasn't due to give birth until five months after Miki's arrival, it didn't show her's and Deidara's child right away. Instead it cut to a scene that took place inside of Miki Uchiha's completed nursery not too long after her birth. With trees, vines, and animals such as monkeys, parakeets, and snakes, the walls painted by Itachi and Kazumi looked fantastic. With a beautiful white crib bearing the symbols for the Uchiha clan on each of the headboards, along with a mobile containing painted metal Uchiha symbols as well as various shapes, the crib was also very beautiful.

Of course, the focus of what Kazumi was filming wasn't on Miki's crib or on the nursery's walls. Rather, it was on Itachi who was sitting in a wooden rocking chair and slowly rocking the baby. In this video she wasn't swaddled, but was instead wearing a light pink footed outfit that appeared to be made out of soft material. With the angle of the camera, a head of soft black hair was clearly seen, as were pudgy little hands and a pale face with a bit of a rosy cast. Miki's onyx eyes would have been showing, but due to the fact that she was flailing her little arms and crying loudly, this wasn't possible.

As she cried, Itachi continued rocking her gently and tried soothing her. At first he talked to her quietly in a sweet voice, then he tried feeding her a bottle which she denied, and eventually he gave up and did something that nobody quite expected. Even if he has proven to be human, not to mention a human that knows how to love, to all of the Leaf shinobi he is still Itachi Uchiha. It is because of this that his next actions were more than a tad shocking. Since nothing else seemed to work, the murderous Akatsuki member started to sing to the baby. Sure he was wearing his Akatsuki cloak which symbolized his status as an incredibly dangerous criminal, but still he sang. More surprising was that his singing voice was pretty good and amazingly soothing.

In a warm and gentle voice, he sang, "Hush dear child, don't you cry. Father is going to sing you a lullaby. Hush dear child, don't feel alarm. Father will hold you safely in his arms. As long as it is you and I, Father will protect you, so please don't cry. Father loves you, yes he does. So please go to sleep, and trust in him."

Itachi sang this verse several times, looking down at Miki lovingly. Admittedly, he did appear fatigued, but he seemed pleased while holding his daughter nonetheless. Really, the Leaf shinobi didn't think that they'd ever seen a man who looked more content.

It took several long minutes of Itachi singing, but eventually Miki stopped crying and she went to sleep. Once she was asleep, the adolescent boy didn't put the infant back in her crib right away. Instead he continued holding her, watching as the baby Uchiha slept peacefully in his arms. He spoke to the baby as she slept, but not loudly. His words were so low that they were just above a whisper.

"I'm glad that one verse is all it took to get you to sleep. There was more to the song, but sadly I never learned the rest of it. I wish I would have asked your grandmother about it. She probably knew. She was the one I learned it from, after all. She sang it to me every night when I was an infant, and then she sang it to your Uncle Sasuke after he was born."

With that being said, Itachi stood from the rocking chair and sauntered over to the side of Miki's crib. Once there, he placed her into it gently and covered her up with a small black blanket. Sewn into the front of the blanket was, of course, the Uchiha symbol. After covering her up, Itachi stood next to the crib for several minutes while watching his daughter sleep. Meanwhile, he spoke once more.

"You're going to be curious about your Uncle Sasuke when you get older, aren't you, Miki? If you're anything like your mother, then you will definitely be the curious type. Even after I told her the story of what I had to do to our clan, she still keeps begging me to take her to see Sasuke. She doesn't care if she speaks to him, or if we're watching him in secret. All your mother wants is to see him. If your grandparents were alive, your mother would want to see them too."

After a moment of hesitation, Itachi continued. "Then again, if they were alive, they would be just as interested in meeting the two of you. My mother and father definitely would not be happy that I got married and had a child at seventeen, but they would still love you. There's not a doubt in my mind that they would love you. Even after everything I've done, my parents still showed me love on their last night. So why wouldn't they love you?"

There was an incredibly long moment of silence after that, the baby sleeping and Itachi not speaking. His onyx eyes were deep and filled with regret, as if he was flashing back to the past inside of his mind. When he opened his mouth once more, it was learned that this was exactly the case.

"If the clan was still around, your life would be very different, baby Uchiha. You don't know how often I wish that there would have been another solution. If there would have been another way, your mother and I could make your life so much better. I'm sorry for the burden that's been placed on you because of our clan's bad history with the Hidden Leaf Village and because of me, baby Uchiha."

It was only here that Kazumi spoke. Before this the woman had been hiding, filming everything in secret. Of course, being Kazumi, it was plain that she could never keep herself hidden for too long.

"I never want to hear those words leave your mouth again, Itachi. Blame your clan, blame the people in charge of the Hidden Leaf Village, blame fate, but  ** _never_** blame yourself. The situation was out of your hands from day one, Itachi. There was never anything you could do to stop it."

Apparently the conversation between them was one that got far too intense for the camera, because directly after her words the screen cut to black. For once, Naruto wasn't the only one in the dark. Not a single person in the room had any idea at all what Kazumi was talking about. Even so, the nine tails jinjurichi didn't hesitate to see if anyone else knew.

"Out of his hands? What was Kazumi talking about?" Leaning out slightly, Naruto looked toward the fifth Hokage. "Granny Tsunade, do you know what Kazumi meant by all that stuff she said?"

A mixture of puzzlement, curiosity, and direness filled Lady Tsunade's large brown eyes as she replied to him. "Other than the fact that what they're saying must have something to do with the night of the Uchiha clan's annihilation, I have no idea at all what Kazumi and Itachi are talking about." Pausing, she added, "Of course, Hiruzen Sarutobi was the Hokage back then; not me. So whatever it is Kazumi was referring to with  _'the people in charge of the Hidden Leaf Village'_ , I wouldn't know about it."

Kakashi's single gray eye widened at Tsunade's words. "Lady Tsunade, you aren't actually suggesting that there was something else behind the Uchiha clan's destruction, are you? It seems like Danzo and the village elders would have informed you of anything else that actually went on."

Expression growing direr and more curious by the moment, Tsunade replied to the copy ninja. "If there were other factors that played into the Uchiha's destruction, I highly doubt that Danzo and the elders would tell me anything. There are a lot of things that they probably don't tell me."

From the wall's other end, Shikamaru added, "Yeah, but what if there isn't anything to tell? Sure these home videos are giving us a lot of insight, and maybe they're even valid, but in the end Itachi still killed his clan. It was a solo act of violence and destruction. Why would the Leaf Village be involved with something like that?"

It wasn't Tsunade who answered Shikamaru's question. Instead, it was Naruto Uzumaki. This time he didn't look at all confused concerning what Kazumi was talking about. In fact, his deep blue orbs showed a better understanding of the situation than anyone else. He didn't plead his case using words alone, either. Rather, he got up on his knees and reached for the portable DVD player. A second passed and those surrounding him wondered what it is he was supposed to be doing. However, when he paused, rewound by a couple of minutes, and pressed play, everyone began to understand the point he was trying to make.

"A solo act of violence and destruction, huh? I'm not trying to sound like I'm gullible, but ever since we started watching Kazumi's home videos Itachi doesn't strike me as the type of person who would destroy  _anything_  without a reason. Someone who's violent and unstable would never do this."

Naruto motioned to the screen, where it showed Itachi rocking baby Miki and singing to her once again. That time when he sang, the majority of people in the room looked away. Nobody was entirely certain about why they did this, either. For some reason, watching Itachi sing to his baby and seeing the love in his eyes a second time was almost too much to bear.

_"Hush dear child, don't you cry. Father is going to sing you a lullaby. Hush dear child, don't feel alarm. Father will hold you safely in his arms. As long as it is you and I, Father will protect you, so please don't cry. Father loves you, yes he does. So please go to sleep, and trust in him."_

"I don't know about everyone else," said Naruto once the lullaby had concluded, "but maybe Itachi isn't the violent maniac that we thought. For all we know, there could be a whole other side to the destruction of the Uchiha clan that we know nothing about."

* * *

The group of Hidden Leaf shinobi continued to watch Kazumi's home videos in silence. Honestly, after reaching the second set of videos, time in the Akatsuki hideout seemed to pass by a lot more quickly. Besides a video where Kazumi talked Hisa into dressing up their babies and taking them to town for the day and a video where Itachi and Kazumi were trying to feed a five-month-old Miki green bean baby food, not much happened between Itachi rocking Miki and Kaminari giving birth to her's and Deidara's child. After a long time watching, this is where they're at right now.

"How the hell is Deidara the one with the boy?! Just look at him! The first time I saw him, I thought he was a fucking girl!"

Deidara and Kaminari stand side-by-side, luggage from the hospital sitting at their feet and a tiny bundle swaddled in white being held lovingly in Kaminari's arms. Also occupying the newest Akatsuki baby's nursery are Itachi who is holding five-month-old Miki, Hidan who is holding seven-month-old Imae in one arm, Hisa who is standing unbearably close to Hidan, and Kazumi who is filming the exchange. The nursery walls are painted the colors of oranges, yellows, and reds, appearing similar to Deidara's explosions. Honestly, with the expression on Deidara's face as he replies to Hidan's remark, the paintings on the walls fit the context of the situation quite nicely.

"For the last time, I look nothing like a girl, un! I am completely male! If the bulging stomach that Kaminari had for the past five months wasn't enough, then look at Isi! Those are my eyes, un!"

After the artist speaks, Kazumi zooms in on the newborn. While the baby boy, Isi, has Kaminari's dark hair, it isn't a lie that his eyes are blue like Deidara's. Not only that, but Isi's nose and his chin are very similar to Deidara's as well. Besides those features, however, Isi looks entirely like his mother. Meanwhile, Kaminari works to back her boyfriend up.

"Dei's right, Hidan. He's definitely a guy. He just has long pretty hair that he likes to wear in a half ponytail instead of at the nape of his neck like other guys."

The girl's comment earns an irritated scowl from the blonde bomber along with a groan. The whole time Hidan, Hisa, and Kazumi can be heard laughing. Even Itachi gives an amused smirk. The only person not laughing is Kaminari, who is busy readjusting Isi in her arms. As they all laugh Deidara snaps at his girlfriend while working to defend himself.

"I don't have to wear it like everyone else, un! The way I wear it is more artistic!" Turning to face Kaminari, he snarls, "You're supposed to be on my side, un! You're not helping!"

"I wasn't trying to help," the girl replies honestly. "I was being realistic."

Deidara releases another groan of irritation. "Kaminari, why, un?!"

After the bomber speaks the video ends, leaving several of the viewing Leaf shinobi chuckling and the rest of them staring blankly. A few seconds later another video starts. This one takes place inside of the dining room, the two older Akatsuki babies sitting in highchairs and the other one being fed a bottle by the blonde bomber. Sitting in front of Miki's highchair is Itachi, and in front of Imae's is Hidan. By now the babies look like they're getting a bit older, Imae about nine months old, Miki around seven months, and the tiny baby Isi at two months. The one filming the men, unsurprisingly, is Kazumi.

Turning the camera, Kazumi focuses in on Deidara. Nobody would have expected this from a psychopathic terrorist, but he's actually smiling as he's feeding his son. Isi grasps Deidara's finger and makes an occasional squeal or gurgling noise, forcing the otherwise moody blonde to grin happily.

"You're a hungry little guy, aren't you, Isi? You're going to grow up to be strong and masculine like your daddy, aren't you?"

Though he isn't in the shot, Hidan can be heard scoffing. "Ha! I doubt that!" he exclaims.

Smile fading, Deidara looks up and glares at the Jashinist who's in another part of the room. "Shut up and feed your kid! At least I'm not ignoring him like you do yours, un!"

Once that is said, Kazumi strays away from Deidara and points the camera at Itachi. The Uchiha man sits in front of the highchair with a tiny bowl of orange-colored baby food in his hand. In his other hand is a baby-sized spoon containing some of the mushy orange substance, which Itachi shoves in the direction of Miki's mouth. As he does this, he tries convincing her to eat it by talking to her gently.

"Come on, Miki. Eat some of your peaches. You like your peaches, don't you? You ate them very well for father yesterday."

Giggling, Kazumi speaks to her husband from behind the camera. "She'll only eat when you do the train for her, Itachi. And by that, I mean that it has to be you specifically. I've tried doing it several times and it never works. She'll only eat for me when I do the plane."

Onyx eyes filling with surprise, Itachi turns to face his wife. "You're telling me that she isn't going to eat unless I make noises? But every other time I've fed her, she's eaten."

The girl releases another giggle. "That's because every other time you've fed her you always made noises. This is the first time you're not doing that."

Again, Hidan laughs from off camera. "You make funny noises every time you feed her? Are you serious?! I thought you were supposed to be Itachi Uchiha!"

Onyx eyes narrowing into a glare, Itachi looks at the unseen Jashinist. "I am Itachi Uchiha, and I also have the mangekyo sharingan. If you don't want me to use it on you, then I suggest you feed your daughter. This is the first time in months you've volunteered to do anything for her."

Though Kazumi still hasn't pointed the camera at him, irritation is heard in Hidan's voice as he speaks. "I know, so that's why I told Hisa I'd feed her lunch. Hisa feeds her every day, so it can't be that hard. I'm sure it'll be easy."

Itachi doesn't give much of a response. All he does is shrug. "Okay, then. Whatever you say."

Once that is said, he turns back to Miki. Putting the spoon up to her mouth, he makes another attempt to coax his daughter into eating her lunch. Sadly, whenever he approaches her with the spoon, she faces away from him and gives him a stubborn pout. Growing frustrated, Itachi speaks to her.

"Aren't you hungry, Miki? You must want your peaches. The last time you ate was several hours ago. Most human beings would be hungry by now."

Kazumi has gone from soft giggles to laughing openly. "She's seven months old, Itachi. Reasoning with her isn't going to work. If you want her to eat, you're going to have to do the train."

Sighing, he looks at her once more. "Can you at least turn off the camera?"

In between laughs she answers, "No. I'm not turning off this camera even if you pay me. One day Miki is going to want to see this."

Frowning, he answers, "Okay, then, if you insist. I don't think that I can lose much more of my masculinity anyway." Pulling the spoon back from her mouth, he faces Miki with a smile. Meanwhile, he talks in a high-pitched voice and makes train noises. "Okay, Miki, here comes the train! Choo choo!"

It ends out that Kazumi wasn't exaggerating even a little bit. The moment Itachi starts making the train noises the baby willingly opens her mouth and eats the peaches. Of course, the powerful Uchiha doesn't have much time to celebrate. Less than a second is all it takes for Hidan and Deidara to start guffawing with laughter from their sections of the room.

"Shit! Kazumi wasn't lying after all! You seriously do make those stupid noises every time you feed her!"

"Suddenly, you don't seem nearly as terrifying as before, un! I wonder if Leader Pein would be tempted to kick you out of the Akatsuki if he could hear you!"

Looking cooly at each of the men, he replies, "In that case, I would like to see you try feeding your children without taking creative measures. It isn't as easy as it sounds."

After Itachi says that, Kazumi turns the camera toward Hidan. He is sitting in front of Imae's highchair holding a tiny bowl of green-colored baby food. Smirking smugly at the Uchiha, he replies without hesitation.

"I think you're just making excuses. Feeding a baby can't be that hard. If the baby's hungry, then she's going to eat." Turning toward Imae holding a tiny spoon filled with the green substance, he speaks to her bluntly. "Come on, baby girl, I know you're hungry. Eat up."

Surprisingly, Imae doesn't turn her face away and pout stubbornly like Miki had done. Instead she outstretches one of her small arms and hits the spoon out of Hidan's hand. She hits it so hard that it's sent flying across the room. Imae doesn't appear angry as she does this either. Rather, she smiles in what appears to be amusement. What she doesn't realize is that her daddy is much less amused.

"Hey, I'm trying to feed you so you don't have to go hungry! I could be out sacrificing all of the fucking sinners to Jashin, and instead I chose to stay here and give you lunch! What do you have to say to that?!"

Imae quirks her brow and stares at her father for a moment. Then, releasing a giggle, she slams her fists down on the highchair tray where Hidan temporarily sat the bowl of green baby food. A second later the bowl goes flying, hitting Hidan directly in the center of the face. He doesn't move, neither does he say anything. The Jashinist simply stares at his daughter in disbelief as Deidara and Kazumi are heard chuckling in the background. Itachi isn't seen, but nobody doubts that he's probably smirking.

The only time the expression of shock dissipates is when Imae releases another giggle and blows her daddy the raspberry, her violet eyes sparkling with amusement. When Hidan comes out of his state of shock he doesn't necessarily appear angry. Rather, he appears contemplative.

"I didn't give you what you want, and you toss the spoon across the room. Then I try arguing with you, and you fling food in my face." Pausing, he gives the baby a smug smile that also seems proud at the same time. "You're definitely my daughter, aren't you, baby girl? It's like I said before. You're a Jashinist in the making!"

Once that is said the video ends and the screen cuts to black. Like many times before, nobody speaks. They simply keep their eyes on the screen, addicted to the secret lives of the Akatsuki members before them. The whole time each and every one of them wonders what new secrets will be uncovered. Even if this theory is only based on one video that Kazumi recorded, and even if it's a bit of a stretch, they can't help but feel that there is something big that they don't know about. Not only that, but they know that whatever it is, Kazumi Uchiha is going to tell them.


	7. Chapter Seven

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my OCs._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Where the heck is Choji? He's been gone for almost forty-five minutes and I'm starting to get worried!" exclaims Ino in frustration.

"You don't think he got stopped by the anbu or something, do you?" asks Kiba in concern.

A long while has passed, video after video playing on the screen. They've seen the babies grow from newborn infants to approximately one year of age. Or, more specifically, they've witnessed Imae's one-year-old birthday party, saw Miki celebrate her's two months later, and have seen Isi grow old enough to make it to the baby food stage. At some point during Imae's birthday, while Hidan and Hisa were arguing over whether to get vanilla cake or chocolate, Choji walked out of Tsunade's office without warning or reason. He's been gone for a while now, causing enough concern to force Sakura to pause the video. Right now they are currently discussing the Akimichi's absence.

"I highly doubt that the anbu black ops would stop Choji for anything," states Neji bluntly. "He doesn't necessarily seem menacing, and there isn't exactly an evil look in his eye."

Concern filling his eyes, Kiba responds yet again. "Yeah, I know, but he's been gone for a while."

From a few spaces away Tenten adds, "Why did Choji leave, anyway?"

As if waiting for his queue, that's when the door to the Hokage's office comes open. A second later in walks Choji, bags of chips filling his arms to the maximum. Somehow, even with the load he's carrying, he still manages to close the door behind him. Once the door is shut securely, he speaks cheerfully.

"Hi, guys. Sorry if I'm interrupting anything. With the amount of time these home videos are taking, I thought that maybe we could use some snacks. I only had half a bag of chips earlier and those were gone long before Team Gai and Team Kurenai showed up." Pausing, he walks over to Tsunade's desk and sets down the pile of chip bags before continuing. "You can fill me in on what I missed later. For now, let's keep watching."

The group of adolescents as well as the adults in the room exchange surprised glances. As expected, it doesn't take long for Kiba and Naruto to become excited and to delve into the chips.

"Alright! Thanks, Choji! You're the best!" Naruto exclaims happily.

"Hands off the sour cream and onion! They're mine!" shouts Kiba.

From here there is no speaking and no worrying. Sakura leans forward and presses play, everyone's attention going back to Kazumi's home videos. When the screen unfreezes, Hidan is seen sitting on the sofa in the Akatsuki's living room holding a fourteen-month-old Imae. The Jashinist holds his daughter under the arms so that she is in a standing position and so that she's facing him. Imae has definitely grown, her silver hair being long enough so that it brushes just past her shoulders and her body appearing strong enough so that she can most likely walk on her own. Or, due to her young age, "walking" would most likely be toddling. Also, based on the black outfit she wears with a white Jashin symbol on the front, it's blatantly obvious who has been spending the day with her.

Meanwhile, Hidan speaks to the tiny tot. "Okay, baby girl, I want you to say it. I've heard you say  _'mama'_  and I've heard you say  _'dada'_ , so I know you can say this." Pausing, he exaggerates each syllable. "Ja-sheen. Say it, baby girl. Say  _'Jashin'_."

Kazumi, who is undoubtedly the one filming, gives an irritated sigh. "Give it up, Hidan. No matter how much you try, Imae is never going to say  _'Jashin'_. While we're on the subject, you should probably put her back in the purple outfit that Hisa dressed her in this morning too. If she comes back here and sees her child wearing the Jashin symbol, your wife won't be happy."

Turning away from the toddler, they watch as Hidan shoots Kazumi a glare. "It doesn't matter what Hisa says. Imae is going to be a Jashinist whether she likes it or not! And she's going to say  _'Jashin'_ too! Today is the day, so shut up and keep filming! When my baby girl acknowledges Jashin for the first time, I want it on camera!"

Kazumi gives another sigh, sounding more annoyed with the Jashinist than before. "Fine, I'll keep filming. Just don't say that I've never done you any favors."

With that being said, Kazumi goes silent and the Jashinist continues speaking. The whole time he speaks he uses his words to coax Imae into saying what he desires.

"Ja-sheen. Are you hearing me, Imae? Ja-sheen.  _Jashin_."

Purple eyes filling with confusion, the child speaks. Though it isn't what Hidan is hoping to hear.

"Dada," says Imae. A second later she repeats herself. "Dada."

Hidan's own purple eyes growing irritated, he replies, "No! Not 'Dada'! Jashin! Say 'Jashin'! Please? Say  _'Jashin'_  for Dada."

Several seconds pass, Hidan, Imae, and Kazumi not saying anything. Then, a moment later, it finally happens. The child speaks, but this time she doesn't say  _'Dada'_.

Opening her mouth, she says clearly in baby babble, "Ja-seen."

Eyes widening in disbelief, Hidan asks, "What did you say, baby girl? Say that again for Dada."

Looking her father in the eyes, she repeats the word. "Ja-seen."

It is here that a wide happy grin crosses Hidan's face. Laughing like a maniac, the man jumps up from his seat, throws his daughter up in the air, catches her, and gives her a hug. Honestly, the sight is so out of character for someone like Hidan that it is almost disturbing. The idea of him hugging anyone, even his child, is already far-fetched; the thought of him embracing someone while actually feeling happy about it literally seems impossible. Of course, when they hear what he says to Imae as he hugs her, everyone in the room is instantly reminded that person is indeed still Hidan.

"Yes! You said it! You finally said it, baby girl! This is the first time I've ever felt proud!" After a moment of insane laughter, he looks his child in the eye. "Imae, you are officially on the road to becoming a Jashinist! Today you speak Lord Jashin's name, tomorrow you'll be performing your very first human sacrifice and drawing the Jashinist symbol in blood while reciting Jashin's prayer!"

Kazumi speaks from behind the camera again, this time sounding very disturbed. "Hidan, I mean you no offense, but that is honestly the creepiest thing I've ever heard someone say to a small child."

The silver-haired man turns to face Kazumi, an expression of offense washing over his features. "Hey, don't be so judgmental, Kazumi! We're experiencing a family moment between Jashinists! You wouldn't understand what I'm talking about." Looking down at Imae, he says, "You're going to be a Jashinist, too. Aren't you, baby girl? You tell this Jashin-damned sinner what you think!"

Imae doesn't look at Kazumi, but at her father. Amazingly enough, the baby's expression is one that actually appears very serious. To the people watching, it would almost seem as though the tiny girl means what she's saying.

Opening her mouth, the toddler says clearly in baby talk, "Ja-seen bad."

Hidan's eyes widen in surprise upon hearing those words. Meanwhile, they can hear as Kazumi does her best to stifle chuckles as she continues recording.

Violet eyes staring the baby down, he asks, "What did you just say?!"

Without hesitation, the tiny girl says it again. "Ja-seen bad."

If there's one thing the Leaf ninjas can say, it's that the expression on the fanatic's face is completely priceless. The very sight of him is enough to earn chuckles out of several of the people viewing. Out of all the previous videos, never has Hidan looked so stunned. At last, after regaining his composure, he speaks to the baby again.

"Jashin's bad?! Who the hell told you that Jashin's bad?!"

In an exasperated tone, Kazumi says, "If you're going to try interrogating your fourteen-month-old child, than you're out of your mind. There is absolutely no way that Imae is going to answer that!"

Apparently Kazumi's words came too soon. As if the universe is against her, it is right then that Imae replies to her father. Even with her baby babble, what she says is still understandable.

"Unca 'tachi."

"Hold on," says Kazumi sounding surprised. "What did she just say?!"

Glaring at her from in front of the camera, Hidan replies with a snarl. "Gee, I don't know, but it almost sounds like she said  _'Uncle Itachi'_." Looking at Imae, he asks, "Is that what you said, baby girl? Did you say  _'Uncle Itachi'_?"

The toddler doesn't answer verbally. Instead she nods her head "yes", looking at her father wide-eyed. Once she does this, Hidan sets her down on the couch and heads for the living room's exit. It is clear by the violent thudding of his footsteps that the man is far from happy.

Nervousness ringing through her voice, Kazumi asks, "Uh…Hidan? Where are you off to?"

"To find Itachi. He and Kisame didn't leave too long ago. I should be able to catch up with them," he replies with his back turned. Then he adds, "I need to talk to him about the sacred religion of the Way of Jashin."

Anxiety never diminishing, she inquires once more. "Do you plan on going to your room and getting your scythe?"

"Yeah. Why the hell wouldn't I?"

Less than a second is what it takes for Kazumi to yell to the top of her lungs. Her voice is so loud, that there isn't any doubt that the entire hideout can hear her.

"Kaminari, quick! Grab Hidan's scythe and hide it! Use the same hiding place as last time! He was never able to find it!"

Quickening his walk to a run, he shouts out in panic. "What?! No! I can't pay Kaminari to give it back to me again! I don't have enough fucking money!"

"Go as fast as you can, Kaminari! He's on the move!"

An echoing voice replies to Kazumi from another part of the hideout. "Don't worry, Kazumi! I've got this covered!"

Upon hearing her voice, Hidan groans in frustration. "No! This isn't fair! Kaminari's already on the other side of the hideout!"

It is here that Kazumi shuts off the camera, the screen cutting to black. A short moment passes, the only sounds being the crumpling of chip bags and the crunching of snack foods before the next video starts. When the screen lights up, Hidan isn't anywhere in sight and neither is the branch hideout's living room. Instead it is Miki's jungle-themed nursery that appears.

Sitting in the wooden rocking chair is Itachi, now appearing to be about eighteen years old. Curled up in his lap wearing bright red footed pajamas with little white hearts is a one-year-old Miki. She clings onto his Akatsuki cloak and nuzzles into his chest, releasing the occasional yawn as Itachi reads her a bedtime story. Based on the bright, happy, cover and on the words being read, this book is clearly one that is meant for small children.

"This animal says meow and chases balls of yarn all around. This animal is called a kitty." Flipping the page once his daughter has looked at it, he continues. "This animal likes to bark, and plays fetch with people at the park. This animal is called a doggy."

If it wasn't apparent that Kazumi was the person filming before, then it is a moment later when she speaks. "When are we going to get to the part with the birdy? That part is always the most exciting!"

Amusement flickering in his onyx eyes, Itachi replies in a joking yet serious fashion. "Personally, I always find the part of the story with the fish in the pond the most attention grasping. Of course, I don't think that it matters much anymore either way." Motioning to Miki with a nod of his head, he explains, "Our baby Uchiha has fallen asleep."

The camera turns at an odd angle for a moment. Based on the way it's moving, Kazumi is placing it on a dresser or a changing table. Once the camera is still, it shows Itachi holding a sleeping Miki in his arms, the book placed in a small basket beside the rocking chair. A second later Kazumi walks onto the screen, her long brown hair hanging down around her shoulder for once instead of being tied back into a ponytail. Like Itachi she looks remarkably older, most likely seventeen instead of sixteen. Kneeling down beside the rocking chair, she runs a small hand over Miki's short black hair. By the way they are both acting it's as if they have forgotten that the camera is even there.

"Oh yeah, our little girl is tired, isn't she? It's probably about time to put her in her crib."

"It's amazing how long she stayed awake tonight," Itachi replies sounding a tad bit surprised. "Usually she falls asleep during the second book. Getting a chance to read her a third book is very rare."

Smiling, the girl speaks to her husband again. "She always stays awake for you, Itachi; especially after you've been gone on a mission for three days. Miki loves her daddy very much."

Once that last sentence is spoken, Kazumi bends over and gives Itachi a kiss on the cheek. Returning her smile, Itachi stretches his neck upward and kisses Kazumi on the mouth. After that the two stare down at their sleeping daughter in silence. By the expressions on their faces, it's plain that they couldn't be happier with this beautiful little being they've created. It takes a while, but at last, Itachi speaks again.

"Leader Pein has granted me a week without missions. Why don't we use tomorrow afternoon to take Miki to the park? She really enjoyed it the last time we took her there. Maybe we could take her to the beach, too. There is a small pond not too far away from the hideout."

Smiling, Kazumi nods eagerly. "Okay, sure. It sounds fun! Miki will love it!"

"Okay, good. Then our schedule for the week is decided."

With that being said, Itachi scoops Miki into his arms and carries her over to her crib. By now she appears thoroughly passed out, tiny arms wrapped around her father's neck. When he tries lowering her into the crib, however, Miki hangs on tightly. He tries placing her into the crib several more times, but oddly, the little Uchiha never releases him. It's only when she speaks that they realize her efforts are conscious.

"Dada," Miki whines in tired protests. "Want Dada."

Onyx eyes widening in surprise, Itachi looks over at Kazumi. The brown-haired girl doesn't respond verbally. Appearing equally surprised, she shrugs.

"Kazumi," he suggests in a whisper, "maybe we should let her sleep with us tonight. We've done that before."

Kazumi nods. "Good call. Let's bring her back to our room. She might sleep better that way."

Nodding in agreement, the duo heads in the direction of the nursery's exit. Before leaving, however, Itachi gestures toward the camera.

"Kazumi, your camera is still in here. And I think that you left it on again."

Brown eyes filling with surprise, she shoots her gaze in the camera's direction. A moment later she sprints toward it.

"Oh crap, you're right! I really have to quit doing that!"

A few seconds is all it takes for the screen to turn to black. When the camera turns back on the people on the screen are, of course, Itachi and Kazumi. In between them is Miki, who is wearing a yellow full piece bathing suit with pink ruffles and a pink butterfly in the center. For once Itachi isn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak. Really, he isn't even wearing a shirt. The only thing he wears is black swim trunks, his pale skin finally seeing the light of day. Also for once, his full black ponytail can be seen running the length of his back in its full glory. Kazumi is also more revealed than usual, but not nearly as much as other females. Instead of something small like a bikini, she wears a very tasteful red full piece, her arms and legs being the only thing revealed.

Upon seeing the Uchiha family, the Leaf villagers would dare say that theirs is the only Akatsuki family present. When the person holding the camera speaks, however, this delusion is immediately discredited. Not only that, but it isn't hard for them to figure out which person is filming.

"This damn thing is working, right? I pressed the right button?"

"The green light is on, Hidan, so it's recording," replies Kazumi cheerfully.

"I don't get why I'm the one doing all the damn filming. I'm more muscular than Uchiha, and I'm definitely more masculine than blondie. My body deserves to be on camera!"

As if waiting for their queue, another Akatsuki family runs into the shot. The first to be seen is Deidara, who looks remarkably like a man today. Apparently he took Kaminari's advice, because instead of having his hair in the half ponytail all of it is pulled into a single ponytail at the nape of his neck. Along with that he wears dark blue swim trunks and no shirt, revealing that he is in fact a guy. A guy with a peculiar-looking tattoo on his chest, but male nonetheless.

Standing beside him is none other than his lovely girlfriend, Kaminari. Unlike Kazumi, she is wearing a two piece. Even so, it is far from revealing. The top is similar to that of a tanktop and the bottom is in the form of shorts, making it so only a tiny bit of her stomach is showing. Also, since the person wearing this bathing suit is Kaminari, it is a blinding shade of bubblegum pink. Floating next to Kaminari in something that looks like a cross between a floating device and a walker is her and Deidara's son, Isi. He is definitely between seven and eight months old by now, black hair appearing a bit thicker than before. Isi gapes at the sand and the water with wide blue eyes, as if trying to figure out where the this strange place is at.

Responding to the irked Jashinist with a smile is none other than the pink-clad female. "Don't be so upset, Hidan. Holding the camera is fun! You get to be in control of what is recorded and what is not recorded.  _You_  are the master of the video camera!"

If Hidan could be seen, there's no doubt that his eyes would be narrowed in irritation. "That doesn't make me feel any better at all, Kaminari. Of course, after hiding my fucking scythe for the fourth time in a row, nothing you say or do could ever make me feel better! I'm broke because of you!"

Laughing, Deidara mocks, "She's hidden your scythe in the same place the past three times she's hidden it. Even I was able to find out where she's been putting it, un! You mean that you still don't know where it's at?!"

"No, and I can't pay her to give it back this time either. I ran out of money, and Kakuzu won't loan me anything anymore. So until someone tells me where it's at, I'm stuck without my scythe!"

Again, Deidara laughs. "I'm not complaining, un. It's nice to not have to worry about being sacrificed in the middle of the night because I did something to mildly annoy you."

Sighing in frustration, he says, "Fine. What about this. If someone tells me where my scythe is at, I promise not to try killing any of you for the next week."

"Sorry," says Kaminari with a shrug. "No can do."

"Why the hell not?!" asks Hidan.

"Because it's not nice to sacrifice people. I don't want to offend you, but Jashin isn't a very nice God. A nice God wouldn't make people do human sacrifices."

Far more irritated than before, it is heard as Hidan releases a loud growl. "Gah, you're fucking hopeless! Just give me back my damn scythe! The only reason I agreed to come to the stupid beach with you instead of getting ice cream with Hisa and my kid was to figure out where you put my fucking scythe! Just tell me where the hell it is already!"

They all gape at Hidan wide-eyed, appearing slightly afraid. Of course, their fear doesn't last for long. Less than a minute is what it takes for Kaminari to make a suggestion while jumping up and down with excitement.

"Ooh, guys, do you know what we haven't done yet today? Sand castles! Let's split up into teams and see who can build the best one! Dei, Isi, and me can be  _'The Artists'_ , and Kazumi, Itachi, and Miki can be  _'The Sharingans'_!"

Kazumi jumps up and down as well, appearing equally excited. "Okay, sounds fun! Let's do it!"

Deidara and Itachi simply exchange glances, pick up their kids, and go with their significant others to the shore. Hidan doesn't bother following them with the camera. He leaves it pointed at the water, that section of the beach now completely empty besides a buoy and a lone seagull. The whole time he grumbles to himself sounding about ready to explode.

"Well, this was so damn useless. Forget the beach. I'm finding Hisa and Imae, getting a cone of Moose Tracks, and forgetting that this shitty day happened."

With that as his final statement, Hidan shuts off the camera. As soon as the screen is blank, several bouts of amused chuckles are released.

"I wonder where she hid his scythe. If he went that long without finding it, it must have been a good hiding place," chuckles Naruto.

"Hiding his scythe," Shikamaru remarks dryly. "I wish it would have been that easy for us."

"I know. If that's all we had to do, we could have taken that guy down on our first try," chimes Ino in agreement.

Once those words are stated, a moment of silence passes. The person who breaks it is Lee.

"I don't mean to sadden the atmosphere, but it does make me wonder. Where are all of the Akatsuki women and their children now?"

Another moment of silence passes, and this one is much longer than the previous one. It takes a long few seconds, but at last it is Kakashi who speaks.

"We don't know where they're at and we'll probably never learn, so let's not think too much about it. Let's just keep our focus on Kazumi's videos."

* * *

Before the Leaf shinobi knew it, another set of birthdays passed. Isi turned one, there were a few videos where the Akatsuki babies went to the pet store and where they played together, and then the oldest Akatsuki baby, Imae, turned two. A couple months later Miki turned two as well. By now the children are able to walk, run, jabber, and interact with each other quite well. Based on this scene specifically, it is seen exactly how well they're able to do these things.

"Isi, no! Crayon mine!"

Imae, Miki, Isi, and all of their mothers are all inside a large room. It isn't any of their nurseries. It looks similar to a nursery, with chests and shelves filled with toys lining the walls as well as a little table and three child-sized chairs in the center of the floor. The walls are also painted brightly with a beautiful blue sky, trees, an ocean, and various types of animals. Yet, this room still isn't a nursery. More or less, it appears to be a type of playroom.

Standing next to the table are Imae and Isi. Imae's silver hair now reaches the center of her back and is pulled into a ponytail with a purple ribbon. She is wearing a purple dress sprinkled by white flowers, her violet eyes popping due to the dress' prime color. Most of the people watching would agree that she is an absolutely beautiful child. Yet, despite this, they can't help feeling unsettled by exactly how much she looks like Hidan. It isn't just her physical appearance, but the way she stands and in the annoyed expression she wears as she does her best to keep her grip on a sky blue crayon that Isi is trying to pry away from her.

Meanwhile, Isi has also grown. Surprisingly, he still looks more like Kaminari than like Deidara. Besides his blue eyes that are filled with fury and a Deidara-like scowl, his features and his stance are completely like Kaminari's. Or, specifically like Kaminari, would be the black hair that is fairly short. When he speaks, however, it couldn't be plainer that this child is Deidara's.

"No! Crayon mine! Want make art!"

Kazumi chuckles from the camera's other side at Isi's words. "You want to make art, Isi? That's very good. Your daddy would be proud!"

Meanwhile Kaminari and Hisa rush over to separate them, Hisa telling Imae about all of the other pretty colors there are to choose from and Kaminari telling Isi that it isn't nice to take things from others without asking. Sadly, the Leaf shinobi don't get to see how this scenario is going to play out. A small voice chirps from the other side of the table; a voice that sounds very excited.

"Mama, look!"

Turning the camera to the side, Miki is seen sitting at the table and holding up a scribbled on piece of paper. The colors scribbled on it are orange and brown. There are also some red and green scribbles in the lower right corner. Upon seeing it, Kazumi replies to her daughter happily.

"Oh, Miki, that's beautiful! What did you draw?"

Miki, whose medium-length black hair is tied into a half ponytail with a blue ribbon, smiles happily. She wears a blue dress, and when she turns at a certain angle, the edge of the Uchiha symbol can be seen sewn into the back of it. Onyx eyes lighting up, she responds to her mother's question through words and pointing.

Pointing at the center of the page where the orange and brown scribbles are, she says, "Kitty." Then pointing to the green and red scribbles in the lower corner, she explains, "Flower".

"Oh," says Kazumi in comprehension. "A kitty and a flower! That's wonderful, sweetie! What a good drawing! When daddy gets back, I'm sure that he'll love to see it."

Right as the words leave her mouth, somebody new enters the room. The door is behind Kazumi and is out of the camera's range, so nobody can see who it is. All they can do is listen as the door opens. The only time they figure out who it is, is when the person entering the playroom speaks.

"Daddy will love to see what?"

Eyes lighting up, Miki jumps up from the chair and shoots across the room. The whole way to the door, she shouts only one word with joy.

"Daddy!"

"Miki!" he replies happily.

Kazumi moves once again, the camera shifting from the table, to Imae and Isi who are still arguing over the blue crayon, to Itachi. His Akatsuki cloak is wrinkled and his hair is slightly askew, making it known that he just returned from a particularly tough mission. Even so, a joyful smile never hesitates to light up his face at the sight of Miki. When she reaches him, she jumps up and down while making a delightful request.

"Up! Up!"

Bending over, he scoops Miki into his arms. Once he's holding her, she doesn't hesitate to hug Itachi affectionately around the neck. In turn, Itachi hugs her affectionately as well. A second later, he smiles and asks his daughter a question.

"How was my little Uchiha while I was away?"

Beaming, Miki gives Itachi the piece of paper that she was grasping. "I drew!"

Taking the scribbled on piece of paper with his free hand, Itachi observes it carefully. "This is very good, Miki! This is the best…uh…"

Having no idea what he's supposed to be looking at, Itachi glances at Kazumi. Giggling, his wife whispers an answer to him.

"The orange is a kitty, and the red is a flower."

Nodding in thanks, he continues giving his answer to Miki. "This is the best cat and the best flower I have ever seen! You are a true artist."

Crossing her arms with pride, she turns to face her companions. "Imae, Isi, I a artist!"

Apparently they were too busy fighting over the crayon to notice him before, because now there are two other miniature humans running in Itachi's direction. Despite the fact that he's not their father, they appear just as happy as Miki.

"Unca 'tachi!" they shout in unison.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Itachi gives each of them a pat on the head. Opening his mouth, he prepares to say something. Before he can, however, he is cut off by Isi.

"Where Dada?"

Looking at the little boy, he replies, "Your father finished his mission very soon after I finished mine, so he should be back soon. Not to worry, Isi."

Violet eyes filling with concern, Imae asks a like question. "Unca 'tachi, where my daddy?"

Surprise washing over his features, Itachi turns his gaze to Hisa who is barely standing within the camera's range. "Isn't Hidan inside the hideout? I assumed that he would be here."

Hisa shrugs nonchalantly, not appearing at all worried. "No, he isn't. Hidan hasn't had any missions at all this week, but he still hasn't been around too much. I don't know where he's at."

It is only a few seconds later that the playroom door comes open once more. For a moment those watching are expecting to see Hidan. However, when a blonde head of hair enters the room rather than a silver one, they realize that they were mistaken. The first thing they hear when he steps into the room is his relaxed yet happy voice.

"Where's my artist at, un?"

Jumping up and down excitedly, Isi shouts in response. "Dada!"

Looking in the direction of Isi's voice, the blonde bomber gives a smile and saunters in his direction. The first thing he does upon reaching his son is pick him up. The blonde's smile never fades while Isi's only grows wider.

"Isi," says Deidara as he holds him, "what is art?"

Blue eyes lighting up, the child answers with a joyful shout. "A 'plosion!"

It is here that Deidara laughs. "An explosion! That's right, un! You do remember!"

Kaminari rushes on screen a moment later, giving her boyfriend a hug around the waist.

"Dei! I'm glad you're back! How did the mission go?"

He gives a shrug. "I guess it went okay, un. I blew up some buildings, blew up some guards, and helped Sasori steal a scroll. The usual, un."

"That's great!" Kaminari exclaims happily. "I'm always glad to see you come back okay! Those missions are dangerous, you know."

"Yeah, but they're not that dangerous, un. I always come back fine." Pausing, the blonde looks around. It takes him a minute, but he finally notices that someone is missing. "Where's the insane religious freak at, un? I thought that he'd be here trying to convert our kids."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Hisa replies. "He's been gone for the past three days."

A moment of silence passes after that, both in the Hokage's office and on camera. If one thing is for certain, it's that the atmosphere in Tsunade's office has just grown very heavy. At last, it is the sound of Imae's voice that breaks the silence. She sounds sad, but also sounds like she's looking for a distraction.

"Unca Deiwa, we see your 'plosions?"

Looking down at the little girl, Deidara nods. "Sure, un. Let's go the empty field behind the hideout. They look best there, un."

Once that is said, everyone files out the door. A few seconds later the screen turns black. Once the video ends the room is completely silent. Not even the crunching of potato chips can be heard.


End file.
